Сложности фанфикшена
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Что нужно для того, чтобы написать фанфик? Как происходит процесс написания? Я раскрою вам секреты!
1. Часть 1

Название: Сложности фанфикшена

Автор: Golden Dragon aka Heaven Tenseiga

E-mail: 

Жанры: Стеб. Наглый и неприкрытый стеб

Персонажи: авторша (то бишь я)))), вдохновение, Сещемару, Кагоме, Инуяша и другие

Рейтинг: PG-13 (на всякий случай)

Размещение: с меня разрешение, с вас – ссылка на источник

Дисклеймер: все персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат их создателям

Статус: эта часть закончена

От автора: 1) в конце появится героиня по имени Цукико, она не сторонний персонаж, просто этим именем я называю мать Сещемару

2) надеюсь, этот фик поднимет вам настроение)))

Луна заглянула в окно обычной трехкомнатной квартиры, где в одной из комнат еще горел свет. Там, за столом, заваленном бумагой различного формата, тетрадками и карандашами, сидела кудрявая девица. Хотя «сидела» не совсем правильное слово, потому что ее голова покоилась на недорисованном наброске, изображавшем смазливого длинноволосого паренька. Она бессовестно дрыхла, совершенно не обращая внимания на гремящий в висящих на шее наушниках рок.

Маленький серебристый телефон-раскладушка надрывался ужа минут пять, прежде чем девица соизволила открыть один глаз и отлепить щеку, на которой явственно отпечатался след от карандаша, от столешницы. Схватив трубку, она сонно пробормотала:

-Алло? Да, это я, авторша. Что? Какой дракон? А, ну да… Золотой такой… - девица покосилась на несколько локонов, измазанных в черной туши для рисования. – Что? Новый заказ? – сон как рукой сняло. – Нужен фанфик? Какой? Так, так… Стоп! Что значит Инуяша/Сещемару/Кагоме? Это что за безумный любовный треугольник? Почему не треугольник? Аааа, нужны две романтические сцены! Хорошо. Тогда первой будет Инуяша/Кагоме? В смысле «не надо»? А что надо? Инуяша/Сещемару? Сещемару уке? Мама родная! Да как Вы себе это представляете? А, ну да, представлять – мое дело… А рейтинг? Очень высокий не нужно? Хорошо, тогда буде у нас романтика. Что? Да, я позвоню как только будет готово. До встречи!

Закрыв телефон, юная авторша уронила голову на стол и простонала:

- Я влипла! Сещемару меня покромсает на ленточки!.. Но отступать некуда! Пора за дело!

И схватив со стола очки, а с вешалки черный плащ, она, как заправский супер агент, быстро выскочила из комнаты, грохоча двенадцатисантиметровыми шпильками…

Тек-с, ну вот я и на улице, голова, правда, немного побаливает, но это неудивительно после весьма ощутимого столкновения с полом. Ну почему на этажах постоянно не работают лампочки? Хотя, даже при свете спуск с лестницы на таких каблуках – экстрим. Но ближе к делу. С кого начать захват? Нет, не заложников, а героев. Они же ведь счастья своего не понимают, а потому драпают что есть сил, истошно вопят и на бегу швыряются тяжелыми предметами. Хм, первой, наверное будет Кагоме – она самая спокойная, с ней легче. Хотя… Если Инуяша узнает, что она со мной… Что, думаете, спасать прибежит? Ага, как же! С ним бы тогда не было столько проблем. А то ведь этот буйный полудемон, которого легко отследить по масштабным разрушениям, сразу же залегает на дно, и его нифига не отыщешь. Начать с Инуяши? Ну нет, мне квартира больше нравится в порядке, а не в разгроме. Да и запас будильников у меня не резиновый – он и так на прошлых съемках семь штук в окно выбросил. Тогда остается только… Ой, а жить-то как хочется! Но ничего не поделать – первая «жертва» намечена! Ну, Сещемару-сама, держитесь, я иду!.. Ааааа! Я не хочу умирать!.. Спокойствие, только спокойствие… Одной мне с ним не справиться, нужен отвлекающий маневр… О, я знаю, кто мне поможет! Хе-хе!

Ага, а вот и знакомая дверь. Звонка, как всегда нет… Черт, а замок он все-таки повесил. Вот ведь! А сам заявляется, когда хочет; творит, что хочет, а потом быстро сматывается! Ну ладно, даже если позвонить не получится, кулаки-то при мне! Ауч! Не стоило бить так сильно! Но цели я достигла: за дверью послышалось недовольное ворчание и шлепанье босых ног, а потом из-за двери появилась взлохмаченная голова. Ага, ты, значит, спишь еще? Кто это спит в два часа ночи? И не смотри на меня, как на сумасшедшую! Да-да, святая невинность, а сам-то во сколько ко мне притаскиваешься? Ладно, оставим тему, тут одно дельце есть. Что значит «нет»? Да кто тебя вообще спрашивает? Я? А вот сегодня не спрошу! Марш одеваться и пошли! Нас клиент уже заждался. Кто клиент? Да Сещемару. Эй! Куда в обморок! Какой нервный…

Что, очухался? Где мы? Да в машине. Как в чьей? В твоей, конечно. У меня же еще даже прав нет. Кто за рулем? А ты догадайся, если в машине нас только двое, а ты на заднем сидении. Что? Нет, я не умею водить. Да не вопи ты так, все в поряде! Ой, смотри, там впереди дяденька нам палочкой машет. Эй, эй, тише! Да пошутила я. Куда едем? За Сещемару, вестимо! Есть тут неподалеку один бар… Что? Нет, напиваться до глюков мы не будем. Ты помнишь, как Кагоме в прошлое попадала? Правильно, через колодец. А за неимением колодца я тебя в унитаз спущу. Да, я шучу. Знакомый у меня там есть, он подскажет, где клиента искать. Слушай, хватит возмущаться, между нами должна быть гармония. Как зачем? Я все-таки автор, а ты мое вдохновение!

Черт, опять половина лампочек не работает! Ну что за заведение! Так-так, а где хозяин? Блин, видать ждать придется… Ну ладно, пошли что ли по стаканчику пропустим. Что? Нет, пиво-водку мы не пьем, ты сегодня меня молочным коктейлем угощаешь. И твоего мнения никто не спрашивал. Эй, вдохновение, глянь на того паренька за стойкой. Правда симпатичный? Пошли, я познакомиться хочу. И не шипи, как рассерженный кошак.

Привет, красавчик! Не скучаешь? О, я знала, что у меня есть вкус! Такой классный парень – спортивная фигура, правильные черты лица, светлые волосы с выглядывающей из-под шапки челкой, золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, полумесяц во лбу… Стоп! Золотые глаза и полумесяц во лбу? Аааааа! Сещемару! Попался, голубчик! Эй, куда драпать! Вдохновение, лови его, лови! На меня загоняй, на меня! Эй, куда ты к стойке! Тебе на кой портвейн? Эх, как здорово бутылки летают! Вот только как мы его теперь потащим? За руки – за ноги? Ну, ладно. Итак, раз – два, взяли!

Фух, блин, какой же он тяжеленный! И зачем мы только оставили машину так далеко? А это все ты со своими воплями! Но нам осталось совсем немного… Ой, здравствуйте, дядя милиционер! Что? Какой еще труп? Ах, этот! Он еще жив. Это ээээ… мой парень! Он перебрал у друзей. Да-да, мы поняли, больше не повторится. Уф, ушел! А все-таки молодец, вдохновение, что бутылку Сещемару о голову разбил: от него спиртом теперь за милю несет. Отговорка хорошая. Ну ладно, давай, потащили его ко мне.

Солнышко светит, птички поют… Ляпота! О, доброе утро, Сещемару! Очнулся наконец? Ну, и как самочувствие? Голова болит? Неудивительно! Ладно, держи таблетки и лед. Где лежишь? Да на кровати моей. Что ты на ней делаешь? Ну, в данный момент пытаешься сесть, что, надо отметить, результатов не приносит, а вот ночью… Аха-ха-ха! Видел бы ты свое лицо! Успокойся, ты сперва вообще в отрубе был, потом просто дрых без задних ног, а я в это время сценарий тебе строчила. Что? Нет, пока я тебе его посмотреть не дам. Попозже получишь. Кстати, из квартиры ты выйти не сможешь. Почему? Какой еще барьер? Нет, все барьеры – фуфло, здесь все гораздо круче! Видишь тоненькие проволочки? По ним пущен мощный ток. Где достала? Сама сделала. Нечему тут удивляться. Я, конечно, профан в физике, но кое-что смастерить сумею. Да и, Сещемару, у нас предполагаются две романтические сцены, так что вот, держи справочную литературу и наглядные пособия. Проникайся, я тебе скоро Кагоме приведу. И протесты не принимаются!

Ну что, вдохновение, пошли ловить Хигураши? С ней будем действовать старым проверенным способом, но сначала напиши от ее имени записку: «Я ушла с ночевкой к подруге». Почему ты? Во-первых, Инуяша знает мой почерк. А во-вторых, он же знает мой запах… Ну как, все готово? Отлично получилось! Теперь подсунем ее в вещи Кагоме, чтобы остался ее запах… Все, теперь пошли и помни: действуем строго по инструкции!

Эй, Кагоме, смотри, какие у меня тетрадочки есть! Видишь – алгебра, физика, даже английский! Куда! Черт, она не купилась! Вдохновение, а зачем тебе этот учебник по праву? Да осторожнее ты! Конечно, она теперь у нас в руках, но ты ж ее совсем зашибить мог! Она ведь тебе не Сещемару, он куда как покрепче. Ну, если ты ее вырубил, ты и неси. И побыстрее, пока Инуяша ни о чем не догадался. До завтра надо закончить.

Эй, а почему у меня в квартире воняет гарью?.. Сещемару, ну я же предупреждала! Вот ведь неверующий. Вдохновение, ты давай, Кагоме в чувство приведи, а я пока этого аппетитного демона с золотисто-черной корочкой отмою. И нечего бледнеть, Сещемару, ничего я с тобой не сделаю. Хм, каким бы шампунем тебя вымыть? С травами, с грейпфрутом, с манго, с дегтем, с облепихой, детский? А! Знаю! От блох! Может, у тебя их и нет, но профилактика не помешает. Откуда он у меня? Из аптеки, вестимо. Зачем он мне? А ты что, думаешь, я буду приводить к себе героев, не подготовившись? Хе-хе, не стоит меня недооценивать!

Ну привет, Кагоме! У меня для тебя хорошие новости – будешь сниматься в романтической сцене к Сещемару. Что значит, не можешь? Не хочешь изменять Инуяше? Ну-ну, а с Ходжо кто тайком встречается? Ты тут ни при чем? Ага, у меня обман зрения. А Нараку? Ах, ничего не было. Ну и не надо. Но хочешь – не хочешь, а сцену мы снимем. Вот сценарий, вот кровать – проникайтесь. Эээээ, глаза сделайте поменьше. На кровати вообще-то можно просто сидеть. Если вы не заметили, то кресло в комнате всего одно, а на полу, честно говоря, сидеть очень жестко, даром, что ковер смягчает. В общем, учите сценарий, а мы пока вам обстановку организуем.

Вдохновение, время не ждет, нам срочно нужно создать романтическую атмосферу. Какие будут предложения? Луна, фонтан и цветущая сакура? Хм, ну луна есть, фонтанов в городе тоже достаточно… Но вот сакура – это перебор! Почему? Да хотя бы потому, что сейчас середина лета, а она весной цветет. Снять сцену просто у меня в квартире? Ну, в принципе, луну тогда можно из окна снять, цветов у меня дофига… Зато фонтана нет. Как не нужен? Что? Кровать заменит? Вдохновение, это не наш рейтинг! О! Я знаю! Мы снимем все в моей школе! Представляешь, как романтично: ради того, чтобы признаться Кагоме в любви, Сещемару даже пришел в школу! Что? Нет, не жалко, я ее уже закончила, а моя бета, представляющая для меня огромную ценность, в отпуске. А сохранить нам нужно только ее кабинет, медиацентр и лаборантскую кабинета биологии. Зачем лаборантскую? Да ты что, вдохновение, там же Ёрик! Какой, блин, учитель? Скелет! Пластмассовый! Это же национальное достояние нашего выпуска! Да во всей параллели нет того, кто бы не клацал его челюстями! Эй, у меня идея! Мы снимем, как Сещемару говорит Кагоме слова любви на фоне Ёрика, Глаза и Лягушки-в-формалине под аккомпанемент «Арии» или «КиШа»! Романтика! Ну чего ты смотришь на меня, как на фиолетовую мышь? Это по-твоему не романтично? Можно снять все просто в коридоре? Не, это не интересно. Лучше уж тогда на лестнице. Да и Сещемару там удобнее – не придется наклоняется для поцелуя.

Так, ребята! У меня для вас хорошие но…вости… Сещемару, ты что, не предупредил Кагоме, что пытаться сбежать не только бесполезно, но и опасно? Ах, ничего страшного не произошло! А то, что у нее челка дыбом встала, это, значит, ничего? Ну ты… ты… А, у меня даже слов не хватает! Короче, тексты вызубривайте, завтра с утра начнем. Да и, Кагоме, если ты хоть слово Инуяше скажешь… Что я сделаю? Сведу с Кикио в рейтинге NC-17. будешь молчать? Хорошая девочка. А теперь, господа… и дама… Живо спать!

Тра-ля-ля! Хотите знать почему после скандалов до трех часов ночи я встала в пять и сейчас бодрая, как огурчик? Какое к черту кофе? Все гораздо проще – два ведра ледяной воды на голову – и сонливости, как не бывало! Заболеть можно? А переизбыток кофеина тоже вреден для организма. Зачем вставать так рано? А вы знаете, СКОЛЬКО времени уходит на приведение актеров в нормальное состояние? Только чтобы уложить волосы Сещемару приходится тратить два часа, тюбик геля и баллончик разглаживающего стайлинг-спрея с блестками. Какого фига с блестками? Для таинственного сверкания и романтизму. Почему он сам не укладывает их? Разленился. Да и все его укладывание – естественное вылизывание, а у меня в квартире слишком мало места для такой здоровой собаченции. С Кагоме немного проще, но после вчерашнего ее челка все никак не вернется из состояния дыбом в обычное. Не помогает даже лак супер сильной фиксации. Похоже, придется снимать так…

Итак, милые мои, сейчас мы с вами доедем до моей школы… Хорошо-хорошо, вдохновение, машину ведешь ты. Тут, конечно, идти минут двадцать, хотя я доходила за восемь, но, чтобы актеры не разбежались по дороге, придется принять меры предосторожности… С чего начнем? Начнем с того, что вы сейчас дружно встанете по стойке «смирно». Каков мой аргумент в пользу вашей мотивации? Тяжелый микрофон по темечку – вот весь мой аргумент. Достаточно убедительно? А, великому лорду Сещемару этого недостаточно? А в NCшном яое поучаствовать не хочешь? Нет? Тогда вперед! Кстати, можешь что-нибудь спеть. Не будешь? Вредина.

Аааааа! Вдохновение, куда ты так гонишь? Сбавь обороты! Вот блин, Кагоме опять придется в чувство приводить, а у Сещемару волосы дыбом встали. Где тут у меня нашатырь и лак для волос? Тьфу, тьфу! Апчхи! Сещемару, убери свой мех с моего лица! Это не мех? А что это? Чего? Это хвост? А, не твой… А чей? Чей? И зачем тебе хвост твоего дедушки? Отгрыз когда был маленьким и у тебя зубки резались? Что ж у тебя за зубы, что ты ими хвосты отгрызаешь?.. Эй, эй! На мне демонстрировать не надо! А то я ведь ненароком могу врезать по зубкам микрофоном… Ты меня не боишься? Напрасно. И вообще, пока мы пререкались, вдохновение уже подрулил к месту назначения.

Здравствуй, любимая школа! Эй, а ты чего это позеленела, вроде недавно фиолетовая была? А, неважно, мы здесь по делу. Что Кагоме? Она очень похоже на твою? Ну, естественно, здания-то однотипные. Ну да нам некогда рассуждать об этом, работать надо – время не ждет. Привет, охранник! Как дела, боец? И что значит этот жуткий вопль «она возвращается!» на всю школу? Но ты прав, я всегда возвращаюсь. Я же все-таки автор! Все ребята, быстренько снимаем и я вас отпускаю.

Камеры готовы? Начали! Кагоме, спускайся с лестницы задумчиво и медленно. Я сказала «медленно», а не кувырком! Так, Сещемару, ты почему на полу сидишь? Как не на полу? А где? В луже? Это не лужа, а следы влажной уборки. Да, разница есть, но все равно, давай, поднимай свою пятую точку и… ммм… дедушкин хвост из этих самых следов. Дубль два.

Кхм, ну что ж, вы делаете грандиозные успехи. Вам удалось встретиться на лестнице безо всяких приключений… после сорока неудачных дублей! Переходим к следующей сцене – «признание». Вперед, Сещемару! Что значит, не хочешь? У тебя не романтическое настроение? Слушай, давай без этого! Сделаем все по-быстрому и отмучаемся. Ну чего сложного – просто скажи: «Кагоме, я всего лишь демон, но твоя красота…» Чего еще не так? Ты не «всего лишь демон», а целый демон? Хорошо хоть не половина… Да, и еще кое-что… Улыбнись. Эй, Кагоме, а ну живо спускайся с окна! Ты зачем на него с таким воплем сиганула? Почему тебе страшно? А что такого в улыбающемся Сещемару? По-моему он очень милый. Да-да, в демонической форме еще белый и пушистый, я в курсе.

Вперед, Сещемару! Сцена «признание» дубль один. Стоп – стоп! Я не поняла, почему тон такой скучный? Ты в любви признаешься, а не лекцию о вычислении значения переменного тока в замкнутой цепи читаешь. Добавь страсти или засмущайся что ли… О, у меня идея! Где тут мои румяна? Нет, это не то… Ой, это тоже. Это вообще не отсюда… Так-с, румян я не нашла, придется воспользоваться помадой. Мммм… Немножко здесь, мазок тут, чуть-чуть размазать… Готово! Поздравляю, выглядишь, как отпетый алкоголик! А теперь живо толкай речь с признанием!

Вдох. Выдох. Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Ребята, давайте побыстрее со всем этим закончим. Я не понимаю, вам что, нравится торчать тут и десятки раз повторять одно и то же? Сыграйте уже по нормальному! Заново! Сцена «признание», дубль тридцать семь. Стоп! Сещемару, как говорил Станиславский: «Не верю!» Больше чувства! Больше эмоций! Вдохновение, не спать! Ну, ладно, Сещемару, не хочешь говорить со страстью, хоть нежно скажи! Вот как ты со своей матерью после долгой разлуки здороваешься? Так, я не поняла, это что за ироничный домик из бровей и кривая, нервно дергающаяся ухмылка? У тебя не самые приятные воспоминания о вашей последней встрече? Это все ты наверняка виноват! Ведь женщины такие чувственные, хрупкие и романтичные создания… Да, я тоже. Ты не уверен? А микрофоном в лоб? Согласен со мной? Вот и славно. Ты наверняка ранил чувства матери, бессердечный! Если б ты мои чувства ранил, я б тебе настоящий ад показала. Что? Она и показала? Отправила тебя в ад? Хм, а мы с ней схожи во взглядах. Надо будет встретиться с ней и обговорить идею современного феминистского общества о назначении женщины главенствующим звеном мироздания. А тебе, Сещемару, это понимать и не надо. Твоя задача только познакомить меня со своей матерью. Не сейчас! Сначала мы все доснимем. Поэтому… На площадку! На лестничную.

Сещемару, неужели после семидесяти четырех дублей ты сумел-таки произнести свою реплику более-менее приемлемо? Что ж, мои поздравления. Теперь последняя сцена «поцелуй». Не вопить! Я сказала надо! Слушайте, если у меня из ушей еще не идет дым, то это вовсе не значит, что я не злюсь! Быстро наклонились друг к другу и чмокнулись! Ах, вы не умеете целоваться… Тогда я сама вас сейчас так облобызаю, что гарантировать вашу сохранность от травм я не смогу!

И весь полутора часовой скандал был из-за пятисекундной сцены. Если бы я вас не подтолкнула, вы бы так и продолжали упираться. Неужели вам не нравится такое сладкое слово – «свобода»? Ведь все досняли, теперь, Кагоме, мы отвезем тебя домой. А вот тебя, Сещемару, я попрошу остаться. И без воплей и кислой физиономии. Когда я тебя отпущу? Ну, понимаешь, у меня еще один заказ на романтику с тобой, поэтому, как только отснимем, я отпускаю тебя на свободу с чистой совестью и большой пачкой «Педигри для щенков». Почему для щенков? Ну, уж извиняй, но твой папаня говорил, что ты еще щенок. Уже нет? Ты стал великим демоном и даже превзошел его? Хм, интересная ситуация… А лет-то тебе сколько? Восемьсот двадцать один? Хорошо сохранился, должна сказать. Но пока больше тысячи не будет, придется тебе корм для щенков лопать. Я у ветеринара спрашивала, и он сказал, что этот корм подходит для кормления собак в возрасте до года а, значит, демонов-псов – до тысячи. Почему такая несправедливость? Элементарно, мой демонический Ватсон – я так решила.


	2. Часть 2

К ноге, вдохновение! Значит так, сейчас заезжаем ко мне, оставляем там Сещемару, чтобы не удрал по дороге, потом отвозим Кагоме домой и заодно отлавливаем еще кое-кого. Ты ведь помнишь наш план по захвату? Нет? Немудрено, учитывая, как тебя Кагоме подносом огрела. Да не убивайся ты так, ты не один такой был. Кто еще? А ты помнишь, как я утром угрохала пол баночки тонального крема, замазывая Сещемару здоровенный фингал под глазом? Вот и ответ на вопрос. Ну, ладно, я еще раз все объясню, пока ехать будем.

Не возмущайся, Сещемару! Нет, скучно тебе не будет. По-английски читать разумеешь? Вот и прекрасно, тогда этот шкафчик я предоставляю в твое распоряжение. Да, все можно. Те распечаточки тоже. А впрочем… Вот это, это и это я тебе читать не дам. И еще вот это тое. Почему? Понимаешь, психику мне твою жалко. Не, ну на свой страх и риск можешь прочесть, но не каждый способен без ущерба для здоровья читать ТАКИЕ фанфики со своим участием. Помни – я предупреждала, а решал ты своим умом. Ладно, пошла я. Бывай.

Слушай, вдохновение, объясняю последний раз: для сцены нам нужен Инуяша. Ловить его будем на проверенную приманку – Рамен. Где достанем? Да по пути купим, растворимая лапша-то в любом магазинчике есть. Хм, здесь имеются только «Ролтон» и «Доширак». Что берем? Я знаю, что ты больше любишь «Доширак», но «Ролтон» начинается с той же буквы, что и Рамен, а, значит, возьмем его.

Кагоме, ты ведь не возражаешь, если мы воспользуемся твоей кухней? Возражаешь? Ну, мы все равно воспользуемся, поэтому будь потом осторожна. Вдохновение, ты проследи, чтобы она сидела в своей комнате и не предупредила Инуяшу, а я пока все организую. Так, лапшу надо залить горячей водой… Интересно, а из-под крана сгодится? А то ждать, пока закипит чайник, у меня нет времени – Инуяша может заявиться в любую минуту. Ладно, сделаю лучше все по правилам, благо у Кагоме есть электрический чайник. А пока у меня еще осталось времечко, надо бы кое-что смастерить…

Все, Инуяша, ты влип. Я закончила все приготовления и теперь, когда ты сюда сунешься… Нет, дедушка! Не входите… сюда… Ну, я же предупреждала! И как я теперь буду вас оттуда снимать и восстанавливать ловушку? Я же не успею! Черт, Инуяша уже рядом копошится! Живо прячемся!

Что ж, мой дорогой полудемон остается верен своему слову и, едва заметив лапшу сразу начинает ее уписывать. Жаль, но он даже не догадывается о моем маленьком сюрпризе, хи-хи. Ну привет, друг мой сердеШный! Куда? Лучше не… убегай… И почему меня никогда никто не слушает? Тише, Инуяша, от того, что ты вопишь, веревка сама не развяжется. Разорвешь? Ну-ну, микрофон в зубы и сценарий по темечку. Ой, что-то веревка скрипит… Это не веревка, это ты? Хм, а в тебе пропадает талант великого озвучивальщика несмазанных дверей. Что? Нет, ты мне сейчас для другого дела нужен, но обещаю, такая роль у тебя еще будет. Слушай, ты еще не устал от своих бесполезных попыток? Нет, но спать хочется? Я бы удивилась, если бы не хотелось. Почему? А кто по-твоему в лапшу пакетик снотворного высыпал? Ты упокойся, все нормально будет! Только давай, засыпай побыстрее. Уснул? Уснул! Вдохновение, место! Быстро грузим его в машину и везем ко мне, я не знаю, сколько продлится действие снотворного. Вот только не надо его тоже по голове бить! Как почему? Да ты своим легендарным ударом по дуге ему сотрясение мозга устроишь! Ничего страшного, ему не привыкать? Ну, знаешь ли, он мне пока нужен в здравом рассудке и без амнезии! Что? Нет, потом его тоже бить не надо, я не хочу с ним, как с малым дитем возиться. Почему? Во-первых, я еще слишком молода, а во-вторых, вдруг у него окажется семейное пристрастие к волосам? Ты не понял последнего пункта? И не надо, не твое это дело. Какое твое дело? Инуяшу транспортировать! Раз-два, шагом марш!

Уф! И почему мои герои такие тяжеленные? Ну, лифт, конечно же, не работает и придется переть этого полудемона на шестой этаж вручную! Вдохновение, что ты там пропыхтел? А, да, мы уже у двери. Ты пока поддержи Инуяшу, я ключи достану.

А-а-а-а! Сещемару, ты откуда возле двери вырисовался? И что у тебя с челкой? Ничего особенного? Да ее будто корова не дожевала! Не корова? А кто? Кот? Поздравляю, похоже, ты приглянулся моему Пушистику! А что тебя удивляет? Он собак ни разу не видел, и потому не боится, а вот топтать меха и вылизывать волосы просто обожает. Прямо как ты. Что? Ты ничего такого не делаешь? Ага, это все злые авторы, а ты просто божий одуванчик? Нашел кого убеждать! Я вообще знаю тебя лучше чем ты сам! Не спорить! Ты и не собирался? Странно. А, ты хотел серьезно со мной поговорить? По поводу чего? распечаток? Я ведь предупреждала! Ну, и чем ты недоволен? Все устраивает, кроме одного? Ну-ка, покажи, что тебя взбесило. Так… так, Инуяша/Сещемару… так… романтика… уке… Хм, что ж, могу сообщить только одно – это не просто распечатка. Что это? Ну, как бы сказать помягче… Вообще-то это наш сценарий.

И чего было так нервничать? Пришлось применить ударную терапию. Зато сейчас оба лежат рядышком, обнявшись, ну просто как ангелочки! Это надо обязательно снять и на фото и на видео! Эх, кадры мировые получились! Попозже копии продам их фанатам. А оригинал себе оставлю! И пока оба временно обезврежены, надо принять меры предосторожности…

Сещемару, а ты быстро очухался! Я ожидала, что ты в отключке еще где-то час будешь. О, Инуяша, ты тоже проснулся! Ну вы быстро! Но, все равно, самую малость припозднились. Что? Не произошло ничего особенного? По вашим словам можно подумать, что вас каждый день к батареям привязывают! Впрочем, мне, собственно, все равно, мне нужно с вами серьезно поговорить. Если вы последуете сценарию и быстренько сыграете все на должном уровне, то становитесь свободны до следующих заказов. Если долго тянете, то рискуете остаться без перерыва на отдых. Что выбрать – решайте сами, но на меня потом не пеняйте. Ладно, у вас около получаса, чтобы решить, я пойду в душ.

Шум воды так успокаивает мои расшатанные нервы… А брань из моей комнаты уже бесит! Когда же они заткнутся уже? Ой, замолчали! Неужели вдохновение их опять чем-нибудь долбанул? А мамочки! Эй, ребята! Ребята, вы тут живы? Так, похоже, более чем. И что же вас так заинтересовало? Ага, мой последний будильник разобрали! Ну, что с вами поделаешь, валяйте, развлекайтесь! И нечего на меня пялиться, как на чудо морское! Подумаешь – выскочила в полотенце и с намыленной головой. Между прочим, это ради вас, неблагодарные! Все, я обиделась! Уйду я от вас, злые вы! Ах, значит, чем дальше, тем лучше? Я вам это еще припомню, а сейчас просто в душ домываться уйду.

Как хорошо! Я теперь чистая-чистая, и у меня приподнятое настроение! А вот ваши выходки, господа, грозят мне его подпортить! Ну скажите, чем вам так не угодил сценарий, что вы решили его так распотрошить? Сещемару, у тебя опять что ли зубки чешутся, а хвост отгрызть было некому? Да не язви ты, у меня сейчас не то настроение: я могу все на веру принять и предложу тебе Инуяшу. Нет, ничего отгрызать от него не надо. Что надо? Дать себя поцеловать. Не хочешь? Я это исправлю. Не боись, справлюсь. Чего тебе, Инуяша? Почему это ты не будешь целовать Сещемару? Ты его боишься? Да ладно тебе, чего в нем страшного? Как это «он сам»? Приглядись к нему повнимательней. Кого ты в нем видишь? Злющего сводного брата, который постоянно норовит тебя пристукнуть? Как не романтично в самом деле! А взгляни на него по-другому: он высокий, статный красавец, мы из него еще страстного любовника сделаем. Ну как, целовать его будем? Что, Сещемару? Ты не позволишь себя целовать? А твои доводы? Знакомство с шинигами? И на что ты намекаешь? Они обещали написать мое имя в тетрадке? В этой что ли? Да? Тогда передай этим грамотеям, что Залатой пишется через «О», а драконы, авторы и мафия бессмертны.

А теперь, если вы закончили скандалить, перейдем к делу. Транспортировать вас куда-то вдвоем не просто неразумно, но и смертельно опасно, поэтому либо снимаем все здесь, либо вызываем бронированную спец.технику. Зависеть это будет от того, какую атмосферу создавать и какие для этого нужны декорации. Я слушаю ваши предложения. Да, Сещемару, что хочешь сказать? Ты хочешь батальную сцену? Хорошо, я добавлю чего-нибудь эдакого к сценарию. Тот сценарий тебе не нравится? Ну уж извиняй, я просто выполняю заказ, а потому не имею права его сильно изменять. Следовательно, хочешь ты того или нет, Инуяша будет тебя целовать. Чего тебе, мой дражайший полудемон? Ты согласишься поцеловать Сещемару, если только он будет надежно связан цепями? А обычной веревки тебе недостаточно? Боишься, что разорвет? Ладно, будут тебе вместо цепей наручники. Сойдет? Вдохновение, ты понял творческую мысль? Тогда быстренько организуй нам съемочную площадку и перевозки, я на тебя надеюсь. А нам, милейшие, спать пора.

Блин, ну что у меня так гремит над ухом? Я ведь только что уснула! Так, гремит определенно «Love Story», а значит это мой телефон и звонит мне кто-то из клиентов. Телефон! Клиенты! Где же он? А, вот! Алло? Да, Сещемару/Кагоме уже доснято. Нет, второй еще только готовится. Что? Рейтинг не устраивает? Какой нужен? Малость повыше? А насколько именно? В кадре до поцелуев и полуобнаженки? Ну, собственно, так все и намечалось. Что? А, нужно сделать еще компромат за кадром. Это запросто! У меня, кстати, есть еще несколько прекраснейших кадров. Тоже нужно? Хорошо, все будет. Да, что-то еще? Новая сцена? С какими участниками? О, как смело! Я попытаюсь это организовать. Ага, до встречи.

Ну, что я могу сказать? Мои копуши крупно влипли!

Что за противный звон? Неужели это уже будильник? А, нет, будильник же еще вчера разобрали. Значит, можно еще поспааааать… Но ведь я не могу спать в таком шуме! Это же не рок! Похоже, в дверь звонят. Эй, кто-нибудь, откройте этому нетерпеливому! Черт, совсем забыла, что они оба связаны, а именно эту дверь кот открывать не умеет. Единственную во всей квартире! Давно бы следовало научиться, в самом деле! Поспать мне, видимо, не дадут, так и придется вставать и тащиться открывать. Да иду я уже, иду! Вдохновение, ну чего тебе в такую рань надо? Как не рань? Уже полдень? Не, быть не может, у меня же в телефоне будильник был на семь поставлен. Невероятно! Действительно полдень! Вот только как я во сне умудрилась переключить телефон на беззвучный режим – загадка. Ладно, пошли, поможешь мне героев в приличный вид привести. Да, и… прихвати камеру для компромата. Зачем? Просто на всякий случай. Знаешь, я Инуяшу не очень крепко связала. К чему это я? Да так… На случай…

Ребята, вы еще спите? Ой, прошу прощения, я так не вовремя! Не, вы на меня не отвлекайтесь, продолжайте, я только лак для волос возьму. Что? Это не то, что я подумала? Я вы откуда знаете о чем я подумала? Многолетний опыт? Тогда понятно, почему ЭТО у вас так хорошо получается. Тише-тише, я уже поняла, что вы просто подрались. И единственное, что мне в таком случае не ясно это почему вы полуголые. Да, Инуяша, ты вызываешь еще больше подозрений, потому что ты все-таки сумел развязаться и зачем-то удрюпался на Сещемару. Ты хотел его развязать и честно померяться силами? А сбоку подойти никак? Ты не подумал? Не удивил. Что, Сещемару? Инуяша лез делать что? Четче говори. Еще четче! Ну хоть убей, не пойму! Инуяша, да убери ты свою руку, дай он скажет! Это не важно? Точно? Тогда на выход! Вдохновение, ты машину какую подогнал? Тебе знакомый милиционер одолжил рафик для перевозки преступников? Сойдет, поехали. А эту парочку я на месте загримирую.

Вдохновение, ты чего чудишь? Мало того, что глаза нам завязал, так еще и ведешь неизвестно куда. Это сюрприз? А после прошлого сюрприза у тебя фингал уже прошел? Две недели не сходил? Если мне этот сюрприз не понравится – залеплю сразу на месяц. Ну, долго нам еще тащиться? Уже все? Сейчас посмотрим…

Что за *вырезано цензурой*? Вдохновение, ты куда нас притащил? Это съемочная локация? Ты с какой сосны шибанулся? Не, я могу понять ассоциацию «цепи – подвал». Но при чем тут винный погреб? Это все, что тебе удалось найти? Блин, да мог бы хоть с тем же своим знакомым милиционером договориться – стилизовали бы одну камеру. Там неинтересно? А здесь по-твоему что, очень весело? Да я уж вижу насколько: у нас Сещемару с Инуяшей от одного запаха «накрыло». Вон уже развязались, ходят, шатаясь, и ржут неизвестно над чем. Кстати, почему здесь пахнет не только вином, но еще и какой-то гарью? Из-за жары неподалеку горит конопляное поле? Ё! А сразу предупредить никак? Скорее надевай респиратор и бежим героев отлавливать и героев в чувство приводить – смотри, они уже одну бочку себе облюбовали.

Так, вдохновение, пока эта парочка под вентилятором проветривается и я их гримирую, быстро выноси все бочки проветривай помещение. Почему ты? Сам виноват, что такое место выбрал. Что еще? Если ты все так сделаешь, то у нас н6е будет пыли и паутины? А они нам на кой? Создают романтику? Хм, ну ладно, ты тогда пыль с бочек стрясай в одну кучу, а потом веником по всему погребу распределишь. Как быть с паутиной? Ну, это просто! Вот тебе упаковка бинтов – сделай из них. Что? Сухие бинты не смотрятся? Ну так намочи! Пыль и мокрая паутина не вяжутся? Тогда сделай сырой и грязный подвал! И вообще, давай сам разбирайся, мне братьев гримировать надо.

Хм, что бы мне с вами сотворить? Может, из Сещемару сделать томящуюся в одиночестве принцессу, а из Инуяши принца? Хотя… какие из вас представители благородных кровей… Что, Сещемару? Ты из аристократического рода? Мать Инуяши тоже была знатной? Хм, а дети не в родителей удались… Сещемару, угомонись! Верю я, что тебя обучали хорошим манерам, но ты со своими отмороженными замашками если только за Снежную Королеву сойдешь. А про тебя, Инуяша, я вообще молчу. И харе жрать лапшу, когда с тобой режиссер разговаривает! Ладно, я сегодня добрая, поэтому переодевать вас в прЫнцесс и горничных не буду. Пока. Что ж, если сначала по сценарию батальная сцена Инуяши с «Великим и Ужасным злодеем», а потом он должен поцеловать Сещемару закованного в цепи, значит, загримирую вас под побитых. Что, Инуяша? Ты наоборот должен быть цел и сиять? Ну, я могу обсыпать тебя блестками для сияния, но для драматизма ты должен быть в крови. Ладно – ладно, уговорил, Сещемару будет выглядеть раненым еще сильнее, чем ты. Что значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы он выглядел? А, ты сам его побить хочешь для реальности? Не сметь, иначе тебя побью уже я. Я не очень сильная? Может и так, но стукнуть могу не слабо. Не веришь? Иди у вдохновения спроси, он тебе во всех красках распишет. Кстати о нем, придется с вами поторопиться, чтобы и его успеть загримировать. На какую роль? На роль злодея, конечно! Нет, Нараку нельзя сейчас сюда привезти. Я тоже не буду играть злодейку! Почему? Вас жалко, у вас ведь слух острый, а когда я начинаю изображать дьявольский смех, даже вороны с деревьев разлетаются. Но ближе к телу. Да, Инуяша, к твоему. Я тебя сейчас загримирую, а когда высохнешь – блестками осыплю. Так, перед встречей со злодеем ты должен выглядеть идеально, поэтому дай я твою одежду в порядок приведу. Хвала небесам, что у меня с собой оказалась иголка и моток красных ниток! Вот скажи мне, где ты умудрился так разодрать одежду? По шиповнику что ли бегал? Или в салки с ежиками играл? Дрался? С кем на этот раз? С Чумбообразным Кваказябром? Это что за фигня такая? Сещемару, ты чего ржешь? Не скажешь? Как жаль, а я ведь хотела дать тебе за это специально припасенную упаковку «Педигри для больших собак»… Будешь говорить? Ну, и… Эта Чумба – как – его – там на самом деле – название вида Джакена? А подранный он, потому что его Кагоме в порыве злости на клумбу с розами усадила? Да ладно тебе, Инуяша, хватит убиваться. Царапины я тональным кремом замажу, разбитую губу помадой закорректирую, а сломанный ноготь типсой заменю – и будешь выглядеть на все сто! Ну, до того, как я тебя в побитого перегримирую или вдохновение, войдя в роль, долбанет. Что? Нет, это не часто случается, только в половине случаев. А вообще – кому как повезет.

Теперь, Сещемару, займемся тобой. Ты, кстати, когда последний раз у парикмахера был? Тебе за челкой еще видно что-нибудь? Когда нужно посмотреть, ты приподнимаешь ее демонической энергией? А я думала, ты так врагов пугаешь… Ну да ладно, сейчас не до этого. Волосы твои я сегодня трогать не буду. Да, расчесывать тоже. Когда ты голову опустишь, как раз нужным эффект будет. Теперь лицо… Так, нужна кровь… Тише, Сещемару, успокойся, конечно, царапать и бить я тебя не буду. Инуяше тоже не позволю. Как тогда? Да просто краской нарисую, не бойся. Так, какой же лучше будет?.. Я не про цвет, Сещемару! И так ведь ясно, что не зеленой и не черной! Или ты у нас аристократичен до голубых кровей? Не хочешь голубую? Почему? Могут не то подумать? Слушай, какие тут вообще могут быть «не те» домыслы, если ты находишься в яойном фанфике? Тут сразу все становится предельно ясно! Ой, кажись, я сболтнула лишнего… Ну ладно, не реви, успокойся… Да кончай ты уже тянуть свое «ууууу», сейчас даже луны нет! Хм, какой знакомый мотивчик… Сещемару, откуда ты знаешь 5-ю симфонию Бетховена? О, а теперь четко прослеживается мелодия «Реквиема»… Интересно, а по кому ты его воешь. Только не говори мне… Аааааа! Спасите! Помогите! Сделайте ему укол от бешенства! Аааааа! Мне тоже!

Хватит скулить, Сещемару! Я, конечно, понимаю, что выбитый зуб и легкое сотрясение мозга не самые приятные вещи, но ты сам виноват – нечего было меня кусать. И все было бы в порядке, мы бы просто продолжали заниматься полезной для здоровья физкультурой… Инуяша, оставь комментарии при себе, знаешь, у меня очень большой словарь лексики на все случаи жизни. Вместе с его материальной формой, которая может случайно, подчеркиваю, СЛУЧАЙНО опуститься тебе на голову. И вообще, я еще с твоим любимым… братом не закончила. Сещемару, кровь у тебя будет самого что ни на есть обычного красного красного цвета, а думала я о выборе между акварелью, гуашью и масляной краской. Посмотри, тебе какая больше нравится? Эээээ… Я, конечно, понимаю, что эта очень красивая, но она мало того, что перламутровая, так еще и БЕЛАЯ! Она хорошо сочетается с твоими волосами? А красный с белым тоже хорошо сочетается! Ладно, чтобы реалистичней было, раны масляной краской нарисую, а кровь настоящая будет. Где я возьму настоящую кровь? Обижаешь, я же до вас с вампирами работала, а с этой братией без запасов донорской крови не выживешь! Так вот, у меня еще несколько пакетиков осталось. Сещемару, не дергайся! Подумаешь, плеснула немного тебе на волосы и штаны – отстирается! Это я-то неумеха? А вот сам попробуй с этим пакетиком управиться! Тьфу, меня-то ты нафига облил? Это была месть, чтобы я тоже долго отстирывала одежду? Хм, а позволь резонный вопрос – с чего легче отмыть кровь: с белых шелковых штанов или с черной кожаной юбки? Смекаешь? Вот то-то и оно! И вообще, я с тобой уже закончила. Теперь остался только…

ВДОХНОВЕНИЕ! О, ты уже здесь! Быстро однако. Ты уже давно здесь? А с подвалом закончил? Да? Ну и скорость! Слушай, почему от тебя так вином пасет? Одна из бочек свалилась тебе на голову и треснула? Из чего ж у тебя черепушка тогда? Титановая что ль? Ты не знаешь? Так, а меня ты узнаешь? Как ты меня назвал? Какой еще Предвечный Ужас? Я автор! Автор! Да, разница огромная! Цыц, Сещемару, не тявкай, не с тобой богатырь… тьфу, автор беседу ведет. Короче, вдохновение, я сейчас тебя загримирую, ты в роли злодея выйдешь на съемочную площадку и после десятиминутного батала, проиграв Инуяше, свалишься на землю. Все понятно? Вот и отличненько! Держи сценарий – выучишь две свои реплики, пока я с твоим шухером на голове разбираюсь. Так, что бы мне с тобой сотворит?.. А, знаю! Если у нас романтический фанфик, то ты будешь красивым злодеем – яойщиком, домогающимся Сещемару. А Вас, Лорд, собственно, никто и не спрашивал… Проще говоря, замолкни, Сещемару! К слову, вдохновение, ты какой-то подозрительно тихий. Что-то случилось? Все в норме? Ну, смотри у меня. Ох, не нравится мне все это…

Ладно, все готовы? Тогда выдвигаемся. Хм, мне кажется или мы что-то забыли? Эй, Сещемару, а ну просыпайся, работать пора. А это выражение я квалифицирую, как горестный стон «меня все достали, дайте поспать», но больше не говори это ТАКИМИ словами. Э! Э! Даже не пытайся меня еще раз цапнуть! Что будет? Яой. С тобой, Инуяшей, Нару, Мироку и Когой. Молодец, послушный демон. Ну, вдохновение, давай показывай, что с подвалом получилось. Это что? Я сама говорила сделать сырой подвал? Да в этой луже можно было бы рыбачить, если бы здесь водилась рыба! Она водится? Сюда был проведет канал из соседней реки, который заткнули бочкой, а ты ее вытащил? Да, ну и дела… а там есть хоть один сухой уголочек для Сещемару? Нет, в воду я его сажать не позволю, чтобы не заболел. Есть маленькое возвышение возле дальней стены? Ты уже туда даже наручники повесил? Молодец. Хм, вот только как мы до туда по этому «морю» доберемся?.. А! Знаю! Вдохновение, я там, в машине, видела несколько пар кирзачей, тащи. Одевай, Сещемару. Да, я тоже одену, не в туфлях же там бродить, в самом деле. Готов? Тогда пошли. Аааааа! *цензура* тут еще и с потолка течет! Сещемару, пошли-ка отсюда. Что? Нет, снимать мы будем, но здесь сыро и холодно, ты можешь застудить кое-что важное. Я про горло, пошляк! Мне нравится твой голос, поэтому пока посидишь рядом со мной, на солнышке погреешься, а я тебе кубик-рубик дам. Что это? Ну, это очень весело, вот увидишь. Так, вот тебе складной стул, садись. Теперь снимаем! Что, Сещемару? А, да, кубик! На, играйся. Вдохновение, Инуяша, на площадку! Сцена встречи со злодеем, дубль первый. Нет, вдохновение, ты должен не тараторить, а толкать речь с ленцой и пафосом. И не маши руками, будто лететь собрался! Дубль два! Инуяша, не спать! Еще раз!

Да что же это такое! Уже сорок дублей сделали, а вы все никак нормально не сыграете! Вдохновение, мне не нужен розовый сопливый гламур, я жду от тебя темного обаяния и злодейского шарма. На что я намекаю? Выплюнь, наконец, эту еловую ветку изо рта! Меня эта твой импровизированная «роза» бесит уже! Это очень по-злодейски? А ты когда-нибудь видел Нараку в таком виде? Видел и не только в таком? Да, и куда мир катится… Но, по-моему, ель все-таки не самая удачная замена розе, поэтому удери ее. Дубль сорок один. Так, хорошо… Стоп! Стоп! Стоп. Инуяша, ты не должен ржать и, смеясь, брыкаться, как необъезженный мустанг, на фразе «Я люблю его». Ты должен произнести это с горячностью, свойственной влюбленным. Заново!

Как… вы… меня… уже… ДОСТАЛИ! Полтора часа уже единственную сцену снять не можем! Так, господа мои хорошие, или вы сейчас же нормально играете безо всяких ляпов, либо нам придется заночевать здесь, и в машине на сиденьях сплю я, как единственная девушка. Где тогда спите вы? Ну, кто-то один будет моей подушкой и обогревателем, а остальные располагаются либо в кузове, либо на свежем воздухе под звездами. Кстати, ночью обещали дождь, поэтому рекомендую поторопиться и все сыграть, ведь кузов тесный. Да, и еды у нас, к слову, тоже нет…

Во, сразу бы так! Столько дублей портили, а сейчас выполнили все быстро и безукоризненно. Теперь двигаемся дальше. Блин, придется-таки идти в это сырое подземелье. Бррр! Сещемару, пошли! Эй, отреагируй на меня! Да хватит уже мучить этот несчастный кубик! А ну, дай его сюда! Не кусайся, зараза! Не кусайся, кому говорю! Знаешь, после этих съемок сходим-ка мы с тобой в больницу… Зачем? Просто мне почему-то вдруг тоже захотелось кого-нибудь цапнуть. К чему это я? А вдруг у тебя бешенство? Или другой какой опасный для драконов вирус? Что? Ты чистоплотный и поэтому не заразный песик? Да? А если ты, сам того не зная, являешься носителем какой-нибудь ужасной болезни? Откуда бы? Да тебя ведь Инуяша ранил тем же мечом, которым убивал всяких сороконожек – червячков, Магацухи с телом Нараку вообще едва не прибил, не вопи, а оно, между прочим, вообще им изо всякой пакости собрано. Поэтому замолчи и двигаем на площадку. Что я тебе за это дам? Еще поиграться с кубиком. И хватит ворчать! На, лучше кирзачи опять надень. Кстати, вдохновение, я одолжу твою кожаную куртку, чтобы не намочить кофточку. И чего вы все ржете? Я похожа на охламон – байкера? Хм, я, пожалуй, промолчу, на кого похожи вы. Один расцарапанный и покусанный с помятой ромашкой в шатающихся зубах, другой побитый и в блестках, а третий вообще полуголый, в кровище и кирзачах. А теперь, третий, быстро двигай за мной.

Черт, надеюсь, эти кирзачи не дырявые. Хотя… все равно вот-вот через края заливаться будет. Сещемару, ты чего там застрял? Тебе кто-то в кирзач вцепился? Ну-ка, подними ногу. Ого! Да тут, оказывается, еще и раки водятся! Как снимать закончим, надо будет их собрать. Что, Сещемару? Ты раков не любишь? А рыбку? Тогда еще и порыбачим. Будет у нас небольшой отдых. Но это потом, а пока встань-ка вот здесь. Блин, вдохновение наручники высоко повесил – Инуяша до твоих губ не дотянется, а добровольно наклоняться ты вряд ли согласишься. Нет? Ну, я так и думала. Значит, перевесим их пониже, а ты сядешь. Не хочешь? А микрофоном промеж глаз? Я его возле камеры оставила? Тогда кирзачом по макушке. Он мягкий и тебе на такой удар фиолетово? А по попе? Убедить тебя таким образом мог только твой отец? Хм, надо будет взять у него пару уроков. Пригодятся. Он уже давно мертв? А когда это для автора смерть героя была помехой? Да, Сещемару, от участия в фанфике это не спасает, обломайся. Поэтому будь хорошим демоном и не вырывайся. Я не имею права ограничивать твою свободу? Тебе среди распечаток попалась конституция, и ты вычитал, что свобода – это естественное право? Знаешь, я вынуждена тебя огорчить: правозащитники тебе ничем не помогут – не принято героям фиков с авторами судиться. Я, кстати, с тобой еще по-хорошему, поэтому давай решим все мирно: ты сейчас хорошо играешь, а я дарю тебе «Педигри» и кубик, идет? Ты еще хочешь фанфик по своему заказу? Ладно, сделаем.

Внимание, снимаем следующую сцену. Так, Инуяша, твой выход. Начали! Отлично, отлично… Вдохновение, сделай крупным планом лицо… Ой-ой-ой! Не снимай эту зверскую рожу, выключи звук! Инуяша, что случилось? Ты наступил на рака, и он тебе в ногу вцепился? Дай его сюда, сварим после съемок. С начала сцену. Стооооп! Инуяша, ты не должен пытаться заехать брату кулаком в челюсть! Тебе по сценарию положено упасть возле него на колени и нежно, повторяю, НЕЖНО коснуться его щеки. Еще раз! Да что за *цензура*! Я микрофоном Сещемару бью в десять раз нежнее! Ну разве можно так сильно бить его! Особенно сейчас. Посмотри на него – такой милый, беспомощный, прямо как совсем маленький еще слепой щенок. Я в курсе, что он на тебя смотрит, и весьма злобно, но это потому, что ты так жесток с ним, попробуй помягче. Заново! Нееет! Инуяша, «помягче» это не значит, что надо бить Сещемару кулаком, завернутым в рукав! Прикоснись к его лицу кончиками пальцев. Не когтями! Блин, да представь, что перед тобой Кагоме! Они слишком непохожи? Грррррр! Если сейчас же не сыграешь по-нормальному, оставлю без ужина!

Кхем, ну ладно, более-менее. Теперь, Сещемару, ты должен приподнять голову и тихо сказать: «Инуяша? Ты пришел…» Нет! Не так! Голову горделиво вскидывать не надо, говори тише, обессилено. И вообще, слов «зачем явился» в тексте не было! С начала! Инуяша, говоря «как я мог не прийти», не делай улыбку во все 32 и глаза психа! Романтика, господа, больше романтики. Дубль семьдесят. Сещемару, говори томно; Инуяша, не хмурься! Еще больше чувств! Не делать морды кирпичами! Заново!

Знаете что, вы меня доконаете, если ради нескольких минут мы будем переделывать все по сотне дублей. Но теперь у нас осталось последняя сцена… Поцелуй!.. Вы закончили орать? Я могу снять беруши? А теперь о всем вами сказанном… НЕ ОБСУЖДАЕТСЯ! Живо целуйтесь! Нет, Инуяша фокус «не хочу изменять» не прокатит. И целоваться ты умеешь, Кикио научила. А теперь давай, научи Сещемару. Не хочешь? Придется исправить. Вдохновение, аптечку. На, Инуяша, съешь эти таблеточки, они вкусненькие. Как ощущения? Хочешь? Тогда вперед! Снимай, вдохновение, снимай! Приблизь немного… Лицо Сещемару крупным планом… Лорд, да не стискивайте вы так зубы! Черт, Инуяша не может его нормально поцеловать! Вдохновение, проследи-ка, чтобы я сейчас в кадр не попала. Зачем? Хочу сделать Сещемару немного податливее…

Совершенно другое дело! Давай, вдохновение, продолжай снимать! Мы должны донести эту великолепную сцену яоя до ценителей! Что? Как я их заставила ЭТО делать? Помнишь таблеточки, которые я дала Инуяше? Это мое секретное средство – адская смесь «Виагры» и афродизиаков. А Сещемару я просто сделала укольчик мышечного ралаксанта, поэтому он и не сопротивляется. Ты, кстати, не отвлекайся, снимай. Что? Мы выходим за рейтинг? Клиент заказал еще компромат лично для себя. А желание клиента – закон. Да и я бы себе на память такое оставила. На доооолгую память…

Так, вдохновение, приготовься – скоро действие релаксанта закончится. И меня терзают ярко выраженные сомнения по поводу благодушного настроя Сещемару. Если вовремя не предпримем меры предосторожности, то он же нас всех порешит! А еще меня очень настораживает Инуяша – действие таблеток, по моим расчетам, должно было давно закончиться. Как давно? Минут пять так… Не, ну теоретически возможно, что оно продлится дольше. Или же Инуяша просто решил отомстить Сещемару за многие фанарты… Ну, не будем делать поспешных выводов. Нам пора поспешно делать ноги! Инуяша, иди сюда, иначе попадешь в эпицентр урагана «Сещемару», а это похлеще всяких «Катрин»! Все, живо занимаем оборонительные позиции! Я, конечно, все еще надеюсь, что наручники выдержат, но не горю желанием рисковать. Черт, похоже, там все уже на одном добром слове или крепком нецензурном выражении держится… Вдохновение, быстро дай мне валерьянку и шприц! Сколько валерьянки? Все, что есть и скорее! И еще поищи какое-нибудь успокоительное! И в вино еще пузырек валерьянки намешай! Тише, Сещемару, тише. Вот, на, выпей для успокоения нервов. Незачем так беситься, все в порядке. Как так «все совсем НЕ в порядке»? Да ладно тебе, Инуяша же даже не дошел до… Ээээ, ну ты понял, короче. Если бы дошел, то в живых бы не задержался? Значит, ты его убивать не собираешься? Я могу тебя освободить? Ты хочешь пристукнуть не Инуяшу, а кое-кого другого? Таааааак! Похоже, этот кое-кто я? Тогда пока посиди в наручниках! Да и вообще, если ты меня убьешь, то наснятое попадет к клиенту без монтажа. То есть, со всем, прилагающимся к поцелую. Ты изменил свое решение, и будешь вести себя хорошо? Вот и славно, тогда я тебя освобожу, мы разживемся раками, рыбкой и вином, вдохновение разведет костерок, и мы устроим себе небольшой отдых! Что с твоей наградой? Держи кубик, а за «Педигри» ко мне домой заедем. Что? Твой фанфик? Можем обговорить хоть сейчас за кружечкой вина с валерьянкой. Что? Зачем мне пить валерьянку? Это ТЫ ее пить будешь с вином, а у меня есть молоко и лимонад. Ты тоже хочешь молока? Ладно, поделюсь по старой дружбе, пошли.

Так, ладно, Сещемару, теперь мы можем обсудить твой заказ на фанфик. Слушай, а чего это ты все никак взгляд не сфокусируешь? Неужели тебя с молока так развезло? Я ведь в него даже валерьянку не добавляла… Это не из-за молока? Тебя вдохновение вином напоил? Сколько же ты выпил, чтобы до такого состояния дойти? Один стакан? Да что ж за вино делают в этих погребах?.. Это было вино не из погреба? А откуда? Вдохновение вытащил его из машины? Да еще и назвал странно? И как же? Водка? Ангидрид твою двуокись азота! Он же сейчас Инуяшу споит! Посиди-ка пока здесь, Сещемару, я сейчас вернусь!

Вдохновение… Правильно отступаешь, правильно. Мой ласковый голосок не предвещает тебе в данный момент ничего хорошего. Что это ты тут с героями распиваешь? Лично ты ничего? Хм, а ну-ка дыхни. Действительно ничего… Тогда это обвинение я с тебя сниму. Но это вовсе не значит, что спаивание Инуяши и Сещемару сойдет тебе с рук! Ты просто отдал им остатки валерьянки? А это тогда что такое? Я вижу, что Инуяша! Я имею в виду то, в каком он состоянии! Он же мертвецки пьян! Да что ты говоришь, побочный эффект валерьянки, значит? Ну уж нет, меня ты не одурачишь. Валерьянка вызывает апатию и сонливость, но никак не опьянение. Заткнись, Инуяша! Вижу я, какой ты «стеклый как трезвушко». Все, мы уезжаем! Вдохновение, закинь Инуяшу в машину, я пойду Сещемару приведу, он пока еще сам на ногах стоит. Да и… во избежание задержания в нетрезвом состоянии за рулем, машину веду я. Молиться и плакать уже поздно, действуй.

Все, погружаемся! Инуяша, отстань от Сещемару! Он и так уже протрезвел после того, как ты его пожевать попытаться. Сотый раз повторяю: нет, Сещемару съесть нельзя. Что? Если съесть нельзя, то ты его обслюнявишь? Ага, только потом промывать его волосы сам будешь. Давай, залазь в кузов и отсыпайся. Сещемару, двигай следом. Что значит «ты туда не полезешь»? Ты не хочешь оставаться один на один с пьяным Инуяшей? Согласен даже со мной рядом побыть? Ладно, тогда, вдохновение, ты поедешь вместе с Инуяшей в кузове, а Сещемару – со мной в кабине. Думаешь, ему повезло больше, чем тебе? Я бы так не сказала, у меня и для него найдется работка. Что он будет делать? Античку мне вслух читать! Ну, там Гомера, Горация, Архелоха… Короче, все, что найдет в сумке. В какой? Да вон, под которой лежит. Да, под той фиолетовой, с которой я в универ хожу. Нет, там не кирпичи, а книги. Да, она такая каждый день, поэтому скажи спасибо, что я наказываю тебя просто помощью с заказами, а не провожанием меня до аудитории. И, кстати, ты меня еще не заболтал, чтобы на водительское место пробираться. Лезь в кузов.

Эй там, позади! Вы устроились? Я восприму это как подтверждение. Сещемару, давай выбирай, что ты мне читать будешь и поехали. Ну, что вытащил? Гомера? Лады, читай. Ах да, заодно во вех деталях продумай свой заказ на фанфик, завтра, как проснемся, расскажешь. Почему не сейчас? Потому что у меня завтра античка, а я с вами слишком долго провозилась. И вообще, ты давай, читай, а не тяни время. Двигаем.


	3. Часть 3

Эх, жизнь моя жестянка! Как же я хочу спааать! Кофе… Мне необходимо кофе… И вода. Много холодной воды. О, вдохновение, ты уже проснулся. Ты и не засыпал? Что, опять соседи? И как, они сегодня просто гуманно слушали музыку или же ПЕЛИ? Второе? Да, очень сочувствую. Что? Сегодня было еще хуже, потому что им подвывал Инуяша? И долго этот хор просуществовал? До тех пор пока из соседней комнаты не пришел разбуженный и страшно злой Сещемару? Конкретно вы его, видать, достали. А ну-ка, повернись в профиль. Шикарный фингал! И вообще, скажи спасибо, что проснулся только Сещемару, иначе под вторым глазом у тебя тоже был бы «фонарь». Для симметрии. И кстати, раз уж ты все равно не спишь, сделай мне кофе, а я в душ пойду.

Ааааа! *Цензура*! Где холодная вода? Не будет до вечера? И что мне теперь в кипятке мыться? Без комментариев, пожалуйста, голос из-за двери, иди лучше бутерброды к кофе приготовь. А мне пока придется вытираться и мазаться кремом от ожогов.

Что ж, спать я уже не хочу, можно и позавтракать… Вдохновение, что это? Ты против завтрака всухомятку и приготовил мне кашу? Знаешь, я вообще-то не ем клейстер! Я даже не могу понять, из чего ты это варганил? Это манка? А почему тогда рядом с кастрюлей лежит пакет с мукой? Ты перепутал? Но ведь упаковки манки и муки выглядят совершенно по-разному! Ты не обратил на это внимания? Вот тогда сам это и ешь, а я чем-нибудь перекушу. Сухой паек вреден для здоровья? Да я от твоей готовки скорее загнусь, горе-кулинар! Можешь пичкать этой «кашей» кого угодно, но только не меня.

О, привет, Сещемару! Как спалось? Да, твоя гримаса красноречивее слов… Все, я поняла, что твое настроение под стать «гнев, богиня, воспой Сещемару, Инну-но-Тайшо сына, грозный, который режиссеру тысячи бедствий содеял…» Поэтому можешь убрать эту улыбочку, а то меня так и тянет психиатричку от греха подальше вызвать. Ты не против? А, ты голоден и не прочь подзакусить санитарами? Хм, а у нас с тобой, оказывается, похожие взгляды на их счет. Но знаешь, я бы не рекомендовала их есть – лекарствами воняют. И сделай глаза поменьше – я просто шучу. Юмор у меня такой с утра. Да, сонный и злой, прямо как я. А насчет голода… Ты можешь исправить ситуацию двумя способами: либо погрызть вместе со мной сушки и печенки, либо попытаться поесть «кашу», которую приготовил вдохновение. Не волнуйся, Сещемару, с твоими способностями к лечению, ты переживешь этот «шедевр». Но я бы все равно воздержалась, право слово. Ты все-таки хочешь попробовать? Ну-ну. «Каша» вон, на плите стоит. Да, в этой симпатичной кастрюльке с цветочками под желтой крышечкой. Ну, и как? Ты на диете? А я ведь предупреждала! Ладно, модель ты моя голодающая, держи «Педигри». И лучше поторопись, пока вдохновение не отобрал твой сухой паек. Ну, теперь у нас есть немного времени, прежде чем я убегу в универ, можешь рассказать мне сюжет желаемого фика. Так… так… Ага, ладно… Ну, это тоже обеспечим… Что? Что там дальше? Сещемару, я тебе когда-нибудь говорила, что ы извращенец? Нет? Тогда сейчас говорю! Эта сцена в категорию «для взрослых» попадает! Выдать одеяло для цензуры? Кхм, я подумаю. Ты, кстати, откуда выкопал такой сценарий? Если его чуточку изменить, то получится кое-что весьма известное. Ты вычитал эту историю в книжечке, найденной среды распечаток? Дай угадаю, такая тоненькая детская книжонка с девочкой на обложке? Да? Ну, я так и думала. Ладно, твой фанфик – заказывай что хочешь. А в конце еще нужно вставить твое эффектное появление? Хм, не совсем понимаю, зачем это нужно, но если ты так хочешь – вставим. Еще что-то? Костюмы? Ну, это естественно организуем. Рисовать умеешь? Тогда вот тебе бумага и карандаши – хоть примерно набросай эскизы, а я потом соображу из уже имеющихся шмоток что-нибудь подобное. Только поторопись, мне через пятнадцать минут уже не просто уходить, а убегать нужно будет.

Что там за шум в коридоре? Вдохновение, ты опять неосмотрительно открыл верхнюю полку шкафа, где у меня лежат туфли, и схлопотал шпилькой по темечку? А ведь я тебя тысячу раз предупреждала! Ой, у нас пополнение в проснувшихся! Как самочувствие, Инуяша? Голова болит? А нефиг было вчера напиваться. Что? Да, это из-за алкоголя. Отчасти. Почему только отчасти? Ну, понимаешь. Во-первых, ты порядочно побился головой в кузове, пока мы ехали по кочкам и ухабам; во-вторых, транспортируя тебя к квартире, Сещемару пару раз тебя ронял, когда ты пытался его обслюнявить; и в-третьих, ночью ты начал петь, точнее, подвывать поющим наверху, и твой брат любезно помог тебе заснуть с помощью одолженного у меня микрофона. Э! Э! не вздумай даже пытаться его прибить! Он мне еще очень нужен! Ой, извини, я не хотела кричать так громко. Тебя, конечно, следовало бы наказать за твое вчерашнее поведение, но я сжалюсь. Вот, держи таблетки. Что, вдохновение? Нет, пивом его полечить нельзя. Почему? Да хотя бы потому, что пива нет – вы с Инуяшей еще вчера прикончили все запасы, которые ты от меня ныкал на балконе среди моих старых игрушек. И я тебе это еще припомню. Нет, рассола у нас тоже нет – им ты лечился, поэтому пусть довольствуется таблетками.

Блин, я уже опаздываю! Сещемару, давай быстро показывай, что успел нарисовать! Ты уже все6 успел? Ну и скорость! Так, вот этот костюм запросто смастерим, с этим что-нибудь придумаем… Ну, такой тоже отчасти из моего сотворим, а что не сумеем – у Коги позаимствуем. Но вот последний костюм – уже просто перебор! Почему? Да у меня купальник менее открытый, чем ЭТО! Ты сам видел на мне такую одежду? А ты видел, что я ее одевала на блузку и нижнюю юбку? Твоя творческая мысль всегда идет дальше? Тогда сам будешь уговаривать своих героев переодеться в эти костюмы! И еще, определись со съемочной площадкой. Как? Вдохновение тебе в помощь.

Все, я пошла! Договорим, когда вернусь!

Бесит, бесит, бесит! Как же меня все бесит! Ненавижу эти чертовы семинары, этот дурацкий транспорт, проклятый холодный, пыльный манеж! А больше всего – физручку с ее манией к беготне! Грррр! Чего тебе, Инуяша? Почему я такая странная? А что, не видно, что я в бешенстве? Я обычно не намного спокойнее? Ах ты, драная псина! Тебе надоела жизнь без яоя? Еще и язвишь? Ну все, ты сам напросился! Где тут у меня тетрадочка и карандашик? Хм, с кем бы мне тебя в роли уке свести?.. С Когой? Нет, исключено – слишком долго за ним гоняться ради одной незначительной сценки. Мироку? Нет, у него сотрясение мозга (угадайте почему). Нараку? Но бедняга еще залечивает физические и моральные травмы, после того, как на него Сещемару в демонической форме наступил… Кстати о Сещемару. Он вполне подходящая кандидатура – думаю, братец будет рад поквитаться с тобой за предыдущую съемку. Как тебе такой вариант развития событий? Боишься? Буха-ха-ха! *зловещий смех*

Сещемару, тебе-то чего… надо… Ааааа! Т-т-ты оделся в современную одежду? Добровольно? Да еще и мой кружевной передник нацепил? Скажите, мир сошел с ума? Что? Ты не только переоделся, но еще и обед мне приготовил? Отравить меня хочешь, да? Нет? Ты абсолютно в этом уверен? И что же ты приготовил? Кашу? Ой нет! Еще один клейстер я не переживу! Печеньки… Дайте мне печенек! Верни мне их! Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу кашу!

Знаешь, Сещемару, я даже не подозревала, что ты так хорошо готовишь. Надо будет тебя почаще к готовке приплетать, а то мне самой лень. Но пожалуйста, не пичкай меня больше манной кашей! Даже сваренной не из муки, а из настоящей крупы. Нет, Сещемару, я уже съела за тебя ложечку. И не одну, а целый десяток. И за Инуяшу, и за Нараку по столько же. И за Рин, и за Кагоме. И даже за Джакена! Нет, я больше ни за кого ни единой ложки не съем! Да, я пришла голодная, но схавать большую кастрюлю манки даже в таком состоянии для меня слишком! И отвяжи меня от стула! Нет, я не сбегу, и ты можешь спокойно обсудить со мной свой фик.

Итак, что ты хотел? Вы с вдохновением в мое отсутствие пробежались по предполагаемым локациям? И как? После того как вы посмотрели прогноз погоды, было решено снять все в театре в форме спектакля? Ладно, это организуем. Что еще? Ты хочешь изменит костюмы? Ну, неужели твоя совесть решила наконец-то взяться за дело! Ну-ка набросай быстренько эскизы, я подожду.

Готово? Давай сюда. Так, похоже совесть тебя окончательно и бесповоротно покинула. Или ты ее просто прибил мимоходом. Я категорически отказываюсь снимать фанфик с такими костюмами. Даже если этого ТЫ хочешь. Моя совесть еще при мне. Пусть она и полумертвая, и грызть меня не может, но обсасывать еще не разучилась, а быть обслюнявленной невелика радость. Тем более, я на высоких рейтингах не специализируюсь. Я сказала «Нет!» И не смей мне угрожать кашей! Нет-нет-нет! Убери ее! Хорошо-хорошо, я согласна на предыдущие костюмы! И сцены снимем, как ты захочешь! Все что угодно, только убери у меня от лица эту кашу! Я не хочу-у-у!

Не скули, Сещемару. Ты еще благодарить меня должен. Вот пришлась бы моя нога самую малость пониже, и твоя мать лишилась бы внуков. Почему только мать? Да потому что у отца еще Инуяша есть. Э! Что значит «сейчас не будет»? Ты куда это направился с упертостью танка? А ну стой! Не сметь! Плохой, плохой мальчик! Фу! Сидеть! Ай! Ты еще и дерешься? Ну все, сейчас микрофоном получишь! Черный элджишечка, иди к Дракончику! Все, Сещемару, ты влип по самый полумесяц! Живо слезай с холодильника! Слезай, я сказала! И убери лапки от цветка, это мой любимый фикус! Еще на сантиметр ближе к горшку, и ты получишь микрофоном промеж глаз! Или кактус в пятую точку! Ты согласен слезть? Если только я отойду минимум на пятнадцать шагов? Ты убить меня хочешь? Почему я так решила? Да хотя бы потому что, отойдя на пятнадцать шагов, я вывалюсь в окно! И вообще, нам пора заканчивать препираться, иначе я твой фик вовек не закончу. Почему? Потому что сценарий-то я быстро напишу, тем более, что в твоем только чуть-чуть поправки внести и отцензурить, а все остальное уже есть. Но вот на съемки много времени уходит, а у меня сейчас семинары подряд идут, и я не собираюсь на них забивать. Все, слезай давай, короче!

Я сказала слезай, а не спрыгивай! Или хотя бы не на меня приземляйся! Ничего страшного? А ты в курсе, что без меня фанфика быть не может? Нет? Тогда знай. Покалечишь меня – свой заказ не получишь. Теперь нам нужно быстро откорректировать все спорные вопросы по твоему заказу. Итак, от себя выдвигаю одно условие – цензурить буду Я. Согласен? Хорошо, идем дальше. Насчет сцены я договорюсь, декорации нам предоставят. Но вот костюмы полностью на нас. На последние я категорически не согласна, и даже на первые ты сам своих героев уговаривать будешь. Я только отловить их помогу.

Так, на повестке дня у нас остался только сценарий. Вот, взгляни, что я набросала, подойдет? Ну что опять не так? Слишком далеко от оригинала? Знаешь, на тебя не угодишь: то далеко, то близко. Определись уже. И вообще, у всех фики как фики, а тебе, видите ли, переделанную «Красную Шапочку» подавай!

Что ж, Сещемару, могу тебя поздравить. Нам в субботу все пары отменили, потому мы можем спокойно заняться отловом твоих героев. Думаю, начать лучше с твоей матери – она поспокойнее всех остальных. Эй, ты куда в обморок! А ну живо приходи в себя – повезешь меня к ней. Я не поняла, что значат эти вопли и рыдания? Ты же просто мать навестишь, а не на эшафот идешь. Лучше на эшафот? Ты в своем уме? Да, я видела Цукико. Как она мне? Просто прелесть! Она очень красивая и так грациозно двигается! А какие у нее чудесные волосы! Что? Разговаривала ли я с ней? Конечно, и довольно часто. Знаешь, мы с ней во многих взглядах похожи. Особенно на мужчин. Мы даже вместе вступили в клуб феминисток. Так, Сещемару, а ну живо прекращай истерить и превращайся в псинку. Что будет, если ты откажешься? Вдохновение! Дай-ка мне шприц и то экспериментальное лекарство. Что ты суешь мне эту мелкую однокубовку! Давай сразу кубиков на десять. А еще лучше на двадцать. Что я хочу сделать? Укольчик. Я тут микстурку намешала, хочу на Сещемару опробовать. О, а ты быстро очухался, песик. Заочно согласен на все, лишь бы я убрала «лекарство»? Почему? У тебя не самые приятные воспоминания о прошлом укольчике? Ладно, я уберу шприц, если ты добровольно согласишься отвезти меня к Цукико. Все равно не согласен? Слушай, кончай препираться со мной, все равно скоро она сама придет к нам. Зачем? Так у нас же собрание клуба феминисток будет, а она их никогда не пропускает. Когда конкретно будет сбор? Ну, чуть больше чем через двое суток. Что значит «вот и славно»? Ты к тому времени уже успеешь сбежать в Австралию? А в Антарктиду не хочешь? Вдруг бы тебе понравилось на пингвинов охотиться. Каким образом? Да элементарно: закрываешь все цветные атрибуты своего одеяния волосами и мехом и ждешь. Пингвин подходит к тебе и думает: «Какой мягкий снег!» И когда он на тебя наступает, ты его хватаешь. Зачем я тебе это предлагаю? Потому что я тогда смогу добраться до тебя бесплатно, затесавшись к Гринписовцам. И вообще, ты же сам своих героев выбирал, а теперь трясешься как осиновый лист. Где твоя гордость режиссера? Всю я забрала? А смелость? Вышибло моим микрофоном? Ну а сила демона? Не сладит с Великой Сковородкой? Стоп! Какая еще сковородка? Чугунная из моей кухни? Ты боишься, когда твоя мать берет ее в руки. Ладно, эту сковородку я ей пока не дам. Хотя у меня есть и другой кухонный инвентарь…

Что ж, Сещемару, если ты не хочешь сейчас идти к своей матери, пошли к отцу. Чего? Да, я в курсе, что он уже давно умер. Нет, меня это не смущает. Знаешь, смерть героя еще никогда не мешало автору, особенно фанфикеру, его использовать в своих фиках. Поэтому проблем возникнуть не должно. А теперь собирайся, нам придется повторить подвиги Геракла, Одиссея и Энея и нанести визит одной небезызвестной личности. Что? Ты не хочешь к Ками-саме? Так я тебя и не прошу туда идти. Мы к Аиду в его подземное царство наведаемся и притащим оттуда твоего папашу. Ась? Нет, сами мы не можем к душам умерших присоединиться. Тем более что с перевозчиком по Стиксу я дружбу и активное сотрудничество завела, а сам Аид мне должен. Меня, знаешь ли, лучше иметь в друзьях, а не во врагах. Целее будешь и дольше проживешь.

Так, дражайший мой, ты прекращай в обмороки падать. Ну подумаешь, увидел парочку привидений, чего так нервничать-то? Мы в царстве мертвых вообще-то, они тут везде. Что? Ты боишься привидений больше всего на свете? Ты же вроде утверждал, что тебе не страшен никто кроме меня и твоей матери. Мы вообще отдельный разговор? Значит, ты нас все-таки боишься? Нет? Ты нас уважаешь? Правильно, молодец. Держи шоколадку.

А теперь давай на другую сторону этой речки перебираться. Эй, ты куда в воду полез? Нельзя туда! Как мы тогда переправимся? А перевозчик с лодкой на что? Что-то его не видно? Так его ж вызывать надо! Как? Видишь красную кнопочку? Жми. Слышишь плеск весел? Нет? И не услышишь. Почему? Он теперь на моторке рассекает, я ему помогла у Аида финансирование выпросить. А вот, кстати, и он сам. Привет – привет, Харон, как делишки? Да, это снова я. До Аида довези, а? Что ты за это хочешь? Телевизор? Слушай, ты вконец обнаглел! Ты знаешь КАК сложно выпросить хотя бы старенький у этого жмота? Иначе ты оказываешься нас везти? Ну и ладно, я все равно летать умею, а вот Аиду я могу разрешить забрать моторку и опять выдать тебе ту маленькую весельную лодочку, которая протекает и норовит то и дело перевернуться. Ты перевезешь меня бесплатно по старой дружбе? Правильно, мудрое решение. Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за то, что с тобой всегда можно договориться. Ладно, поехали. Что? Да, этот паренек со мной. Вези уже давай, а то мне еще ужин целому сборищу готовить.

Аааа! Что за *цензура*? Кикио, ты-то что тут делаешь? Секретаршей Аида подрабатываешь? Зачем? На жизнь зарабатываешь? А в фики больше не берут? Сама не идешь? Почему? Не хочешь участвовать в пейрингах с Нараку? Ну, а с тобой и Инуяшей пейринги сейчас мало котируются, поэтому выбирать не приходится. Какие котируются? Ну, на первом месте с Кагоме, разумеется. На втором? С Сещемару! Но-но, попрошу без выражений, Лорд. Я понимаю, что известие это не особо тебя радует, но я просто излагаю статистические факты. И если ты думаешь, что я сейчас не услышала, что ты пробубнил, то сильно ошибаешься.

Кикио, отведи нас скорее к своему боссу, меня время поджимает. Что? Как не принимает? Это почему еще? Время приема с двенадцати до часу? Да сейчас только пять минут второго! Пропусти меня сейчас же! Никак нельзя? Тогда доложи Аиду, что пришла Я. И если он немедленно не прекратит эти свои выходки, то я пойду к Персефоне пить чай и могу ненароком сболтнуть ей что-нибудь интересное…

О, какая честь, Повелитель Подземного Царства сам вышел поприветствовать меня, скромную авторшу! Что? Нет, я еще жива и переселяться сюда ближайшие несколько десятков лет не собираюсь. А теперь изволь объяснить этот радостный вопль «хвала небесам». Тебе и одного дебошира хватает? Это кто же у тебя такой буйный? Демон из эпохи Сенгоку, за которым я приглядеть просила? А, так я тебя обрадую: я за ним пришла! Да, я его забираю. И если ты закончил выражать свой восторг беганьем по кабинету, веди меня к нему.

Да, я тебе не завидую – каждый день терпеть эти громкие оргии. Что? Все гораздо хуже? Это длится без перерывов? Сочувствую. Ну-ну, тише, не нервничай, я же его увожу на время. Что? Ты нервничаешь как раз потому что это только временно? Ничего, я его перевоспитаю – станет тише воды, ниже травы!

Приветики, а вот и я! Хе-хе, а он быстро протрезвел однако. Что мне нужно? Для начала, чтобы Вы, дражайший, оставили несчастную люстру качаться без дополнительной нагрузки и спустились ко мне: я не собираюсь кричать, срывая голос. У Вас прекрасный слух, и Вы предпочтете остаться там? Что хороший слух – это чудесно, но вот слезть все равно придется. Зачем? Дело в том, что Вы отправляетесь со мной. Отчего же невозможно? Да, мне известно, что Вы уже давно мертвы, но мне удалось договориться о Вашем временном возвращении в мир живых. Да, это необходимо. И последняя фраза была излишней. Сещемару, подойди-ка сюда! Сещемару? Сещемару! А ну прекрати носиться за этим несчастным призраком! Что? Как он тебя оскорбил? Сказал, что он самый великий воин на свете и сильнее тебя? Ой, да забей ты на него! Это ж Ахилл! Да, тот, который помер из-за проколотой пятки. При чем здесь «молодец Парис»? А, ты поверил тому, что Гомер написал? Нет, это неправда, просто ему как-то стремно было описывать, что случилось на самом деле. М? Что случилось? Да этот дурень решил по лесу босиком походить. Фатальной ошибкой стало то, что лес был сосновый. Ну все, все, поднимайся давай. Если тебе лоб не жалко, хоть пол пожалей – все-таки не каждый день о него бьются головой дико ржущие демоны с травмированной психикой!

Ину-но-Тайшо, дражайший мой, не стоит столь бурно радоваться, держите себя в руках! Я, конечно, понимаю, что Вы ужасно счастливы, но у нас нет на это времени. Да отпустите же дверной косяк! Отпустите сейчас же! Сопротивляться все равно бесполезно: совсем приспичит – вместе с косяком уволоку. И вообще, если Вы не пойдете со мной сейчас, в следующий раз я приду уже с подругой. Что? Да, она красивая. Нет, не замужем. Теоретически… А вот о возрасте у женщин спрашивать неприлично! Чего? Какая у нее грудь? Извращенец! Что еще? Да, она Вам понравится. Раньше, по крайней мере, очень нравилась. Не знаете ли Вы ее случайно? Случайно знаете. Нет ли у нее случайно полумесяца во лбу? Случайно есть. Не Ваша ли это случайно жена? Случайно она.

И орать так было вовсе не обязательно. Я могу догадаться, что Вы просто безумно счастливы и не можете дождаться встречи с любимой. Кстати, Вы немного ошиблись – нам в противоположную сторону. Так, походу, этот демон от счастья чуток свихнулся. Иначе зачем бы он в бассейн к крокодилам сиганул? Только вот повеселится с ними у него не получится: они ж надувные! Я сама их Аиду подарила! Но что-то я расчувствовалась, мне предстоит еще много работы, и я не могу терять здесь время. Аид, подай-ка мне вон ту удочку и коробочку с надписью «снотворное». Итак, закидываем удочку и ждем. Ловитесь демоны большие и маленькие! О, клюет! Быстро подсекаем и… Что это такое? Я вижу, что душа! Только это не та! Мне не нужна эта женщина! Что я с ней делать буду? Ину-но-Тайшо, вот кто мне нужен! Я вижу, что он еще там плавает! Что? Я неумеха? Тогда сам его лови! Что ты там пробулькал? Четче говори! Еще четче! Все равно не понимаю!

Ну как, поймал его? Нет еще? Так ныряй опять, нефиг прохлаждаться! И так уже целый час здесь потеряли. Сещемару, сколько раз можно повторять: прекрати шугать призраков! Раньше сам трясся и твердил, что боишься их, а теперь вот они сами тебя боятся! И вообще, если тебе заняться нечем – иди Аиду помоги, он уже битый час твоего отца выловить в маленьком бассейне не может. Что? Ты не смеешь напасть на своего отца? Сыновья почтительность не позволяет? А собираться его прибить, значит, нормально? Это было давно и неправда? Ну-ну, нашел, кого убеждать.

О! Аид ты его поймал! Держи крепче, я сейчас коробочку вон ту притащу. Как «зачем коробка»? А этого буяна я как по-твоему повезу? Призрака, знаешь ли, ленточкой не свяжешь. Нет, из коробки он не выберется, этой печатью еще Алукарда в подвале заперли, а он, между прочим, сквозь стены только так шмыгал. Но он стал слишком часто забредать в хозяйский душ и его решили изолировать. Хм, но что-то я увлеклась. Давай, запихивай этого демона в коробку. Все? Теперь подними ее. Готово? Тогда пошли – проводишь нас до лодки. Сещемару, ко мне! Это, может, и не почтительно, зато ты быстро среагировал. Итак, к победе дружно шагом марш!

О, вдохновение! Молодец, что решил нас встретить, твоя помощь будет как нельзя кстати. Что? Ты не меня встречать пришел, а из дома сбежал? Это еще зачем? Там жрать нечего? Да ладно, будет тебе шутки шутить. Я же только утром большую кастрюлю борща сварила. Как это ее больше нет? Вы с Инуяшей слопали все еще в обед? А гречневая каша с подливкой? Тоже съели? А огромный пирог в духовке? И его уже умяли? Получается, что вы вдвоем схомячили комплексный обед из трех блюд на пятерых? Ну, нифига себе у вас аппетит! Что же мне теперь на ужин готовить, чтобы всех прокормить?.. Хм… А, точно! Сделаю чан перловки и устрою вам армию! Куда драпанул, стоять! Ты терпеть не можешь перловку? Знаешь, я тоже, но она полезна для кожи и не сильно сказывается на фигуре. Хотя последнее тебя и так мало заботит – ты и так худющий. Что? Если я вместо перловки соглашусь приготовить что-нибудь другое, ты сделаешь все, что угодно? Хм, ловлю на слове. Вечером тогда будет плов. М? В квартире нет ни риса, ни мяса? Так для пополнения запасов вообще-то существуют рынки. Оттуда тяжело тащить сумки и с этим не управиться даже золотому дракону? А с чего ты взял, что я их сама потащу? Как тогда? А вы мне на что? У меня трое… уже четверо парней в доме, а никто не может мне помочь с переноской продуктов? Это уже абсурд. И вообще, будем руководствоваться принципом «кто не работает, то не ест». Что? Ты много работаешь? Ага, если только работой можно назвать лежание на диване с плеером. Инуяша тоже только этим и занимается? А он к категории «работающих» и не относится. Чего тебе, Сещемару? Ты? Работаешь? Это когда это такое было? Сегодня? Да ты только и делал, что призраков шугал! Ну, ладно, ладно, на паек заработал. М? А у отца твоего вообще еще только испытательный срок начался. Когда настоящая работа начнется? Вот пройдет боевое крещение фанфиками, тогда и запишем его как работающего. Кстати, плов довольно долго готовится, поэтому нам лучше поспешить, чтобы успеть к ужину.

Пар-рни, дружно в шеренгу стройсь! Что, вдохновение? Где четвертый? Видишь ли, во-первых, он еще не совсем освоился в новой обстановке, а во-вторых, наш великий демон сейчас немного занят. Чем занят? Ты помнишь, мы на днях наносили визит скандинавам? Вы меня потом еще в сугробе искали, а нашли на дереве. Уж лучше б ты это забыл? Почему? До сих пор страшно вспоминать, как я с маньячной улыбкой там веревку в петлю завязывала? Сам ты веревка! Это был кусок самой прочной в мире цепи! Мне за ней черт знает куда пришлось лезть, тайком отмерять нужную длину, а потом долго мучиться с маникюрными ножницами, чтобы ее перерезать! Ну так вот, наш новенький сейчас пытается перегрызть это. Что? Нет, он с ней не справится. Даже если он найдет маникюрные ножницы, ничего не выйдет? Почему? Секрет фирмы.

А теперь, если все готовы, мы дружно совершим набег на соседний рынок. Вперед, вперед, вперед! Первый на очереди отдел круп! Нам нужно пять килограммов риса! Не вздыхать! Теперь мясо… тоже пять кило! Не ныть! Вы мужики, а не размазня! Дружно сетки в руки и бегом! За фруктами! И здесь мы берем… семь кило апельсинов! Куда в обморок? Не сметь отключаться, кто мне сумки иначе потащит? Вдохновение, держи крупы! Инуяша, на тебе мясо! Хотя нет, лучше поменяйтесь. А тебе, Сещемару, как самому великому, я доверяю апельсины. Помнешь – прибью.

Ребята, хватит тормозить! Пришли домой с покупками – тащите их на кухню! Готово? Тогда удаляйтесь в свою комнату и не смейте высовываться, пока я не позову! Так, от мешающихся элементов избавились, теперь можно спокойно готовить. Большая-большая кастрюлька, чугунная-чугунная сковородка… Водичка кипит-кипит, кровища течет-течет… Ляпота!

Вдохновение, ты чего это в углу засел и трясешься? Ты зашел водички попить, но я очень страшная с ножом? Так, вот тебе бутылочка воды с настойкой золотого корня для тебя и бутылочка воды с успокоительным для остальных. Смотри не перепутай, я не хочу ужинать с взбесившимся Тайшо. Почему с взбесившимся? Ты в курсе, что золотой корень действует ободряюще, а у него и так психика неустойчивая? Нет? Значит, будешь. Все, иди, ужин еще не раньше чем через пол часа будет.

Маслице, приправка и котел! Мясо, рис перемешаю и на стол! Вкусно-вкусно, ля-ля-ля! Ля… Э, что там происходит? Откуда этот грохот? Парни! Я же велела не мешать мне! Вот оставлю вас без… ужина… Инуяша! Так вот кто мои маникюрные ножницы спер! А ну прекрати портить Глейпнир и отдай мне мой наборчик! Ах ты, жертва зоофилии, еще и кусаешься! Вдохновение, тут твою авторшу прибить хотят! Ааааа! Вдохновение? Ты все-таки перепутал бутылочки? Мама… Ину-но-Тайшо, милый Вы мой, не надо смотреть на меня взглядом «завязавшего» маньяка, который вот-вот нарушит обещание не убивать! Сещемару, хоть ты меня спаси! Я же тебе фанфик пишу! Ну, если помочь не хочешь, хоть микрофон подай, а то поварешка уже десять раз погнулась! Что, неужели совсем никто не пожалеет представителя редчайшего вида? Все, я на вас обиделась. Кормить не буду. И не надо такими страшными глазами пялиться! Ой, мама…

Кто-то в дверь звонит, я открою! Фух, я от них смылась! Интересно, кто пришел? Иду-иду! Это ты! Как же я рада тебя видеть! Проходи, не стой на пороге. Что? Ну, я тебя ожидала только завтра встретить, но, знаешь, ты как нельзя кстати! Да, у меня небольшие проблемы, поможешь? Спасибо, я тебя обожаю!

Ребята!.. Хе-хе, и нечего на меня так смотреть, я вас больше не боюсь! А теперь позвольте вам представить мою подругу и по совместительству любимую героиню фиков и лучшую модель для артов, (барабанную дробь, пожалуйста) Цукико! Гы, парни, вы бы свои рожи сейчас видели! Ну, Инуяша просто в непонятках, это ладно, ему простительно. Вдохновение совершенно спокоен, но он и так постоянно с ней работает. Да и успокоительного он порядочную дозу тяпнул… Сещемару, мужественно пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость, уже ее приветствует. Какой вежливый! Ину-но-Тайшо… А где наш Тайшо? Хе, он у нас не менее мужественно сныкался за диван, оказывается. Наивный… Что, Цуки-чан? Где проблема? Да одна в осадок выпала, а другая спряталась. Куда? А ты потяни за эту красивую веревочку, и загадочка откроется. Ну что, нашла дорогую потерю? Ты потом с ним разберешься? Как-как? Слушай, по-моему, это слишком жестоко! Я знаю, что он заслуживает наказания, но, боюсь, после визита в мой университетский корпус даже он не выживет! У нас, видишь ли, парни в дефиците, а красивых так вообще днем с огнем не сыщешь. Поэтому нашего Тайшо, скорее всего, просто разберут на атомы. Такое наказание будет в самый раз? Слушай, давай это отложим, он нам еще понадобится!

Кстати, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Ты только это… не нервничай, ладно? И сковородочку отдай мне, пожалуйста. Ты готова? Тогда позволь представить тебе Инуяшу, твоего… эээ… пасынка. Блин, я надеюсь, ушастик выживет… Пусть все обойдется без жертв, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Она уже подошла к нему вплотную… Ой, мама! Ааааа! А? Ничего не случилось? Я буду жить? Я буду жить!

Вот мне интересно, чего Цукико не несчастного полудемона уже пять минут неотрывно смотрит? У него и так нервный тик начался. Валерьяночки ему что ли принести? Нет, похоже, валерьянка уже не поможет… Тогда самого сильного успокоительного! Но сначала нужно, чтобы он выжил… Такой пристальный взгляд не выдержал даже обладавший железной психикой германист, а Инуяша, судя по неистово дергающемуся глазу, скоро попытается сам себе что-нибудь отгрызть! А? Чего это она теперь ему на макушку уставилась? До меня доходит… Ну точно, уши! Эти белые треугольнички никого не оставят равнодушным! Надеюсь, Цукико не попытается их отгрызть, а то она в последнее время слишком часто про измену вспоминает, и перед ней сейчас живой плод этого… Я и так едва выжила после того, как они с Изаёй на съемках однажды столкнулись. Только бы такое не повторилось! Но у нее сегодня на редкость хорошее настроение…

Я поспешила с выводами! Цукико просто не захотела портить свой идеальный маникюр и свеженький макияж. А такой садизм не снился даже мне! Не, ну я понимаю, что наказать можно по-разному, там микрофоном шибануть, в фанфике «веселую жизнь» устроить, завалить тяжелой работой, не кормить в крайнем случае! Но отвести парней на собрание феминисток в качестве наглядного пособия – это же просто убийство! Цуки-чан, может, ты все-таки передумаешь? Нет? Ну, давай хотя бы отложим это! Нам же они еще для съемок нужны! Ты подумаешь? Значит, с наказанием повременим? Да? Вот и славненько, тогда пошли чай пить. О, парни, вы мне теперь по гроб жизни должны!

Вдохновение, тебе чего? Когда ужин? На часах уже полночь, значит, он уже прошел. Что? Все отказываются идти спать голодными? Ладно, зови их сюда. В шеренгу все стройсь! Сейчас я оглашу, кто как сидеть будет. Почему нельзя разместиться как хочется? Во избежание лишних жертв! Вы мне все пока нужны. И желательно в непокусоченом виде. Садимся через одного по схеме буйный – спокойный. Сещемару, Инуяша, живо расселись подальше! Вы оба к категории буйных относитесь, поэтому между вами сяду я. Что? Так получится трое буйных в ряд? А если я сейчас обижусь? Что тогда будет? Тогда еды НЕ будет. Вы согласны на тотальную пересадку? Вот и славно. Садимся так: Тайшо – Цукико – Сещемару – я – Инуяша – вдохновение. Хотя нет, Цуки-чан, отсядь-ка подальше от Тайшо, а там я пристроюсь, вдруг он еще пригодится нам. Не волнуйся, за любые проявления пыла он получит микрофоном. Да, черным элджи. Да, он тяжелее серебристого сони. Да, я бью больно. Нет, пока я его бить не буду. Нет, он еще ничего не натворил. Нет, здесь нельзя устроиь побоище! Ты опять что ли с Изаёй столкнулась? Ну, так я и поняла. У тебя потом всегда настроение «как-же-вы-меня-достали-ничтожные-идиоты-смертные-люди». Но знаешь, у нас здесь смертных нет. В нашей компании имеются только три демона, один ушастик, бессмертный и крайне ленивый вдохновение и золотой дракон. Ах да, еще кот. А людей нету. И не надо? Действительно. Мне и вашу-то ораву нелегко прокормить. Кстати, Цукико, лучше не пытайся следовать всем правилам этикета – у нас это прямой путь остаться голодной. Ты на диете? Так, вдохновение, напомни мне пореже пускать Цукико к телеку и компьютеру и внимательнее следить за тем, что она смотрит и читает! И вообще, парни, прекратите тянуться придушить друг друга! Если закончили есть – валите спать! Я и так не высплюсь из-за вас, изверги! А мне завтра, между прочим, еще одного героя предстоит ловить! Все, отбой!

Сещемару, подъем! Подъем, сволочь белобрысая! Да прекрати ты брыкаться, черт побери! Мне вообще все равно сколько тянуть с фанфиком, но ты сам возмущаешься! Все, я ухожу, и теперь тебе придется ждать еще неделю. Аааа! Отпусти мое ухо! Отпусти! И не скули, сам виноват, что мне пришлось тебя микрофоном долбануть. Кстати, тебе еще очень повезло: этот новый серебристо-черный элджи гораздо легче других двух микрофонов. Э! Не надо оглядываться в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого, чтобы опустить мне на голову. Почему? Потому что я могу обидеться и не буду тебя кормить. Что ты тогда сделаешь? Ты меня ночью съешь? Вот блин, голодающее Поволжье!..

Так, хватит действовать мне на нервы и подними свою пятую точку с кровати! Зачем тебе вставать в такую рань? Чтобы не опоздать. Куда ты опаздываешь? Не ты, а мы. Нам сегодня к первой паре, и работы еще полно. Да, Сещемару, ты понял все правильно – ты пойдешь со мной в универ, а потом мы отловим Нараку, я теперь точно знаю, где он прячется. Нет, милый мой демоненок, я не хочу тебя погубить. Если ты пойдешь со мной, тебе не выжить в женском царстве? Знаешь, когда не можешь этого избежать, слейся с окружающей средой. На что я намекаю? Гы! Гы-гы-гы!

Не вырывайся! Цукико, помоги оттащить этого буяна в нашу комнату, а то мне как-то неудобно под осуждающими взглядами трех пар глаз. Сещемару, да успокойся ты! Ничего я страшного с тобой не сделаю! И не ори, я оглохну скоро! Да не дергаю я твои волосы, не дергаю! Нормальная прическа получилась, не возмущайся. И, кстати, вот. Как «что это»? Это то, что ты должен одеть! Ты закончил? А теперь одевай. Ну, неплохо сидит, сойдет. Цукико, смотри, какой Сещемару стал красивый! Волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, с бантом рассыпаны по плечам, губы очень эффектно оттенены блеском, а платье с оборками скрывает широкие плечи. Здорово, правда?

Се-ще-ма-ру, прекрати орать! Ну, увидел ты свою мать в современной одежде, что тут страшного? Да, она тоже пойдет с нами, поэтому смотри и делай как мы. Но… лучше помалкивай, а то по низкому голосу тебя быстро раскусят. И лицо попроще сделай, твои белые волосы и рост и без того чересчур заметны. Не волнуйся, сейчас я твою прическу красить не буду. Потом тоже! Единственное, что я могу сделать – выдать тебе черный парик-каре. Хочешь примерить? Ну на… Гы! Какой у тебя и видок, однако! Лучше уж сними, а то ты весь факультет перепугаешь. Нет, бантик нельзя убрать! Тебе не нравится этот стиль? Почему? Слишком женственный? Я могу предложить тебе только навесить цепи и прочие крутые штучки на это платье и ленточку. Представляешь, как ты тогда выглядеть будешь? Ты лучше смиришься? Правильно. Кстати, я тебя обрадую: обуви твоего размера у нас нет, поэтому пойдешь в своих ботинках. Благо они с поясом гармонируют…

Все, мы уходим. Вдохновение, ты остаешься за главного, поэтому вся ответственность за этих буянов на тебе. Цукико, ты как, освоилась на каблуках? Порядок? Тогда идем. Нет, сейчас мы пешком по лестнице не пойдем, я не хочу летать. Что, Сещемару? Почему летать? Знаешь, тебе не приходилось ходить на каблуках, ты не поймешь. И вообще, лучше бы не вопросы задавал, а матери помог. Она в отличие от меня еще не ас на шпильках бегать. Кстати, дорогие мои демонятки, не надо бросаться на машины. Я понимаю, что они вас нервируют и сильно воняют, но вы уж потерпите. Да и… по возможности постарайтесь не привлекать к себе слишком много внимания.

Приготовились, мы входим в корпус. Здрасте, дядя охранник. Да, эти девочки со мной. Они новенькие, иностранки, приехавшие по обмену, у них еще нет студенческих. Конечно, я обязательно заведу их в деканат за документами. Спасибо, что пропустили! Так, первую преграду мы прошли, теперь нужно втиснуться вот сюда. Что, Сещемару? Зачем мы лезем в шкаф? Это не шкаф, дубина, а аудитория! Да, такая мелкая! Нет, не все такие. И тебе-то что из-за размеров кабинета переживать? Пришлось вывернуться самым неестественным образом, чтобы влезть, и у тебя нещадно болят ноги? Вот видишь, в чем плюс моих габаритов, я с удобством устраиваюсь! Что? Я мелкая? Я стройная или, на худой конец, компактная, а не мелкая! И не наезжай на мой рост! Вовсе я и не до пояса тебе… Как ты меня назвал? Кто тут супер-гипер коротышка? Цуки-чан, эта дылда меня обижает!

Сещемару, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я отберу у тебя платье! Я тебя не напугала? Тогда прислушайся. Слышишь? Это идут мои одногрупницы. Хочешь угодить к ним в лапки? А, то-то же! Быстро замолк! Привет, девчонки! Задание по грамматике кто-нибудь сделал? А какое время будет в пятьдесят первом номере, тридцатом предложении? Не past? Уверена? Ладно, спасибо. Что? Ах, да, я же вас еще не познакомила! Это студентки по обмену, они сегодня первый день здесь. Да, иностранки. Они… эээ… сестры. Нет, они и по-русски, и по-английски обе понимают, но младшая очень стеснительная и всегда молчит. Которая младшая? Вот эта, высокая. Ась? Что у нее со щекой? Аааа… это шрамы… Она их получила еще в детстве… Упала так неудачно… Я их вообще-то тоналкой замазывала, но она забылась и всю щеку растерла. Может, у кого-нибудь найдется, чем это скрыть? Есть пудра? Дай, пожалуйста. Все, готово. Ну, как вам, правда, она милашка?

Ой, здрасте, Галина Николаевна! А, это наши новенькие, по обмену. Да, они пока еще только осматриваются. Конечно, я им все покажу, расскажу и о них позабочусь. Что? Как их зовут? Эээ… Младшую из сестер – Саша, а старшую… Катя… Да, они все поймут, но отвечать пока не смогут, так что Вы уж не наседайте на них, хорошо? Чего тебе, Сещ… Саша? Да прекрати ты меня локтем в бок толкать, на ухо прошепчи! Что мы делаем? Ну, собственно, то же, что и всегда. Дома читаем книжку и выполняем задания, а здесь проверяем. Это скучно? Ага, зато, если не выполнишь, начинается веселуха! Не понял? Тогда смотри, в группе сегодня есть один кандидат на самоликвидацию.

Галина Николаевна, новенькой плохо, я отведу ее к дежурному! Что, Сещемару? Ладно, давай на лавочке посидим. Отдышался немного? Голова болит? Эх, какой же ты слабый! На, глотни анальгинчику. Ась? Да, у нас всегда так. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне так важно сделать домашнюю работу? Поэтому, если будешь мне в этом мешать, я опять одену тебя в женские шмотки и притащу на пару. А еще заставлю ПОЛНОСТЬЮ выслушать все нравоучения. Да, я жестокая. Буга-га-га! Ну все, если тебе полегчало, пойдем обратно в аудиторию. М? Почему только тебе сплохело, а все остальные сидят, как ни в чем не бывало? Э, да это у тебя с непривычки! Мне тоже поначалу хреново становилось. Нет, Сещемару, твою маму выводить на воздух не придется. Она частенько со мной ходит, привыкла давно уже.

Ааааа! Звонок на вторую пару, бежим в кабинет информатики! Сещ… Саша, ты чего на пороге застыла? У тебя нервный тик? Изумлена таким количеством компьютеров? Ах, да, у тебя не самые приятные воспоминания об этой машине. Хочешь, я тебя еще напугаю? На них всех есть выход в интернет к бескрайним залежам яоя! Ой, да не нервничай ты так! Ну, тише, тише, не плачь. Я же не сказала, что картинки здесь отображаются. На этих компьютерах же программное обеспечение как от сотворения мира. И чинятся они тоже очень допотопным способом – приходит мастер и опускает на процессор кулак. Ну и кстати, нам и без того извращений хватает. Одни матрицы, графики и сводные таблицы чего стоят! Нет, Сещемару, я не ругаюсь так, это термины математические. А говорю я с такой мрачной миной, потому что я в них не понимаю, а мне задания с ними сейчас делать.

Сещемару, умоляю, успокойся! Ну, потерпи еще совсем чуточку, пожалуйста! Миленький мой, славненький, всего-то одна пара осталась! Хочешь, я тебя сейчас в столовую свожу? Что значит, зачем тебе туда? Это же самое лучшее место не только в нашем корпусе, но и во всем универе! Все нормальные студенты только ради столовой учиться ходят! Есть ли здесь еще что-нибудь примечательное? Библиотека… Тебя начинает трясти от одного слова «книги»? Почему? Ты охрип, пока читал мне античку, несколько раз едва не расквасил нос, споткнувшись об очередной фолиант какого-нибудь бессмертного произведения, и тебе слишком часто прилетает в голову словарями? Слушай, я честно не знаю, почему так происходит! Может, у тебя карма такая? Или черная полоса жизни началась. Она у тебя не кончается с тех самых пор, как ты начал работать со мной? Ой, да будет тебе! Сам себе напридумывал черт знает что, а теперь меня в этом обвиняет. И вообще, сияние золотого дракона способно осветить любую, даже самую темную сторону жизни! Поэтому быстро идем на последнюю пару, а потом – за последним героем для твоего фанфика.

Ура! Самая заветная фраза учителя! Урок окончен! Цукико, Сещемару, собираемся скорее, а то на физру опоздаем! Да, Саша-чан, я говорила, что грамматика была последней парой, но, во-первых, физра у нас вне расписания, а во-вторых, именно в тех краях ныкается Нараку, поэтому ноги в руки и вперед. Кстати, на. Что это? Твоя форма, разумеется. Неужели ты думал, что тебе не придется заниматься? Эта физра, конечно, совершенно лажовая, только бегать да от лавки отжиматься, но загонять могут не хуже меня. Все, пошли. Да и… демонятки мои, не надо пытаться в автобусе проткнуть когтями своих поклонников! Если они окажутся уж чересчур настойчивыми и пылкими, можете использовать особые фразеологические выражения, которым я вас научила.

Ну вот, собственно, мы и на месте. Сещемару, чуешь? Знакомый запашок, да? Я уверена, это Нараку. Идем ловить? Погоди, куда рванул! Сначала нужно зайти переодеться. Ты не в ту дверь потопал, нам в соседнюю. Не красней, Саша-чан, ты же тоже девочка! Э! Не пытайся меня придушить! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я всем выболтала твой маленький секрет? Аааа! Цукико, угомони ее!.. его!.. Брось мне микрофон! Я, конечно, просила МНЕ его бросить, но и так тоже сойдет. Ты мне только помоги Сещемару теперь поднять с пола, ему нехило микрофон в голову прилетел. Но ничего, он быстро очнется, когда наша преподша завопит.

А, очухался, демонятко! Понимайся с лавки и побежали, скоро Нараку должен появиться. Зачем мы тупо нарезаем круги по манежу? Ты погоди, сейчас вот на двадцать седьмой круг зайдем, увидишь. Ну что, понял? Нет? А ты вперед глянь. Обрати внимание вооон на того бегуна в красных лосинах. Все равно не понял? Это же и есть Нараку! Прическа не похожа? Это парик, ты ниже смотри. Шрама нет? Да он просто майкой закрыт, ты еще ниже смотри. Нет, не на ноги! Да на задницу, на задницу погляди! Что ты там видишь? Черные стринги, просвечивающие сквозь лосины? Гррр! А надписи большими буквами, которые гласят «Нараку», ты не заметил? Тихо, не ори ты! Тут надо действовать очень осторожно! Цукико, помоги ему подножку сделать или незаметно тюкнуть чем-нибудь!

Ой-ой-ой! У спортсмена сотрясение мозга, его нужно срочно доставить в больницу! Саша, хватай его в охапку и пошли спасать будущее марафонов… и твой фанфик… Сажай его на стульчик в коридоре, я пока за нашими вещами в гардероб схожу. Да и… сними с него этот жуткий лысый парик! Он все равно почти сполз.

Как он, еще в отключке? Да, Цукико, ты умеешь бить! О, похоже, сейчас он очнется! С добрым утром, Нараку! Вот только попробуй сейчас обратно в обморок шлепнуться! Зачем я здесь? Да с тобой, лентяй, еще один контракт заключить хочу! Почему лентяй? Потому что ты сбежал, не выполнив условия первого контракта, и я теперь не могу сцену из-за тебя закончить! Меня вообще читатели скоро на британский флаг почикают из-за того, что тяну так долго! А это все ты! «Это мне не нравится, так я не хочу»! Ты вообще не должен был больше появляться после своего эпически провального похода против Сещемару и Инуяши*. Но нет, ты влез, спутал все планы, перекроил сюжет, а потом сбежал, не сказав ни слова! Да, во всем этом ты виноват! Почему ты тогда еще жив? Видишь ли, Сещемару очень хотел использовать тебя в фанфике, который я для него пишу. Что? Где он сам? Да вот, прямо перед тобой стоит. Именно, это он.

Нараку, прекрати ржать! Сещемару, даже не вздумай превратиться тут в псину, я не хочу, чтобы мне на голову упала крыша! Почему? Знаешь, твой отец к Аиду отправился, когда на него крыша небольшого деревянного поместья свалилась, а на нас может обрушиться большой бетонный манеж! А я ведь Аиду обещала не переселяться к нему в ближайшее время. И дел у меня незаконченных много… Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я вечно тебя преследовала в роли призрака? Думаешь, это не страшно? А если я начну в тебя вселяться и ночами по парням шляться? Не будешь превращаться? Умное решение. Нараку, можешь даже не пытаться под шумок улизнуть, все равно поймаю. Лучше переоденься и добровольно следуй за мной, так будет меньше проблем для нас обоих. Нет, одного я тебя переодеваться не оставлю, ты наверняка через вентиляцию попытаешься сбежать. У тебя есть простой выбор: либо за робой следит Сещемару, либо я, либо Цукико. Ах да, ты же с ней еще незнаком. Вот, познакомься, это Цукико, моя любимая героиня, мать Сещемару. А теперь поспеши переодеться, и мы пойдем, у нас завтра уже съемки.

*см. «По ту сторону» Глава 16


End file.
